Scion
by Extraho
Summary: What if House did sleep with his stalker? Months later he finds a bleeding, broken and unknowingly pregnant Ali on his steps. She is soaking wet, and dressed only in her night clothes. Will he take responsibilities for his actions? Will he be faithful?
1. Chapter 1

This is a House/Ali story. She is 19, only a few months from 20 in this story, so she is legal. It came to me at the drop of a hat one day and i just had to write it. The story is not completed, but i do have some sixty pages written all in all, and i do write a couple of paragraphs every day (i try anyway. This is my first actual House MD fic (I posted a teaser for another story awhile back), so don't kill me if i get some of the dialogue from the differentials wrong.

Warnings; this is a mature story with mature content and themes, so no like, no read. There might be a hint of slash at places, but mostly emotional, no graphic, if so, i will post a separate warning at the beginning of the chapter it concerns. I have rated it T because there is next to no graphics in the story, at least for the sixty something pages i have written so far. AS i said, there will be a warning if something should pop up, so to speak.

I'm snatching cases and scenes from the Show at random points, as how i see fit they fit into the story. As it is, the story starts in the early summer, just after exams of 2008 and ill probably end around Christmas or new year of the same year. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

House frowned as he heard a sharp, but weak knock sounded on his front door. It was only a few hours until midnight, and he knew Wilson was with his wife, Julie at a family dinner with his in-laws so there was no way it was him - unless he was getting divorced again. It wasn't Cuddy, because she would have hammered his door down, yelling at him to open it and Cameron would just have walked in. Needless to say, both Chase and Foreman had enough sense of selfpreservation just to call him and leave a message as he rarely actually picked up.

Again a quiet knock echoed through his living room. Sighing in annoyance he grabbed his cane and pushed himself off his beloved couch and to his feet. If it was carol singers they were going to pay dearly, he thought grouchily. Walking slowly, as he was tired and his leg hurt, he made his way to the door and opened it. Well, he hadn't expected that. On his wet stone steps, sitting with her bare legs folded underneath her scantly clad body, was Ali Granger. He cocked his head to the side, gazing curiously at her while she struggled to stand on her feet. Very shaky, and bare feet, he noticed.

House and Ali were no longer doing their stalker/ruggedly handsome victim thing any more. She was just passed nineteen now. She had lived with her aunt in New York for nearly a year while her parent patched things up. Hell, House knew all about bad living conditions, and had found Ali on his steps more than once. What had not happened before was that she was almost naked, clad only in a pink satin nighty. As Ali stood up and the streetlights shone on her face, House could tell she had been crying heavily. Her eyes were red rimmed, her cheeks stained , the tip of her precious little nose was pink and her lips chewed raw from the abuse of her teeth. House was staring to see Wilson's attraction to women in need.

"Ali..."

He could see a bruise forming on her cheek, already deep red and soon it would be purple. She was soaking wet and her nighty didn't do a good job of covering her up. Her knees were skinned, fresh blood glinting in the light, old, dried blood nearly black against her pale skin.

Ali stumbled into his arms, her hands clutching his t-shirt tightly. Not really knowing what to do, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, stroking her back. She was freezing -not that he actually needed to touch her to be able to tell that her blue-tinted skin was cold. House frowned, the he scowled. Why was she out in this weather, with no clothes and no shoes? Something had obviously happened. He freed himself of her clinging form and pulled her inside, into the warmth. There was no use in wrapping her up as she was soaked, bloodied and dirty.

"C'mon. you need a shower to warm you up," he said sternly and guided her towards the bathroom. Ali didn't question his command and followed him as best she could. As soon as they entered the bathroom House made short business of her nighty and just pulled it up over her head.

She hadn't said a word and seemed to be in some state of shock. He turned on the shower and decreased the heat until it was barely above lukewarm. He took the naked and shivering girl by her arm and pushed her under the steady stream of water. "It will sting a bit on your wounds," he said quietly, "Increase the heat gradually. You know where the towels are. Dry your hair so you don't get cold again...Wilson left his hairdryer here at some point..." he muttered, "Clothes are on the bed...I'll clean up your wounds...." he looked away and leaned on the sink, "I'll get yo some food." he added at last.

Ali just nodded, letting the soothing warmth of the water thaw the numbness from her skin.

~*~

House turned on the lights in his bedroom and opened the closet. Biting his lips for a moment, he pulled out a pair of warm sweats and a t-shirt and put them on the bed. He cocked his head, looking at the items on his unmade bed. She was cold and likely to get sick...turning around he pulled out his Hopkin's sweater and a pair of fluffy socks his mother had given him, but he had never used. He was a guy for God's sake! He didn't wear fluffy socks.

~*~

Ali winched as the hot soapy water touched the cuts on her knees. Having washed and conditioned her hair, she put some Baby shower oil on a sponge and rubbed her sore skin carefully. Avoiding the open cuts she washed herself squeaky clean. She didn't dare touch the wounds, because they hurt so much. She wasn't surprised of that House had both baby oil and conditioner. It was her fault after all. Her parents fought a lot and 221B had been her sanctuary at times. At one point, she had just left a bit of her stuff there. He had just rolled his eyes and let her have her way.

She smiled weakly through her tears. She didn't understand how so many people didn't like him. Then again, he probably wasn't very nice to those people. She felt the water cooling a slight touch and decided that she was warm enough. If she stayed any longer, she'd get cold again, and it wasn't worth the 'you're an idiot' looks House would give her, just because she was too tired to move. She turned off the water and reached for a towel. She wiped the mirror with her hand, wincing when she saw the red swelling of her cheek.

~*~

Half an hour later House heard another knock on his door. He winched, wondering why anyone would knock that hard. any harder and it would chip the paint! It was probably the food arriving. Hell, he hoped it was the food arriving, because he was starving. Ali should be finished in the shower soon. It would only be another fifteen minutes of hot water in the tank anyway, so he would have to fish her out before she got another frost bite. With a sigh he pushed himself up from his sofa and walked to the door for the second time that evening. He glanced towards his bedroom as he heard the shower being turned off. Good.

* * *

A/N; So what do you think? is it the food arriving, or someone else.

Next chapter; Ali's story.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door, House arched a brow. On the other side of the door stood a rather handsome teenage boy, about eighteen or nineteen, with several boxes of food in his arms. "Well, you gonna take it or not." he sniped rudely. This had to be the new kid.

"I ordered it for a reason," House replied, and turned on his heel. The teen stood in the door, shifting his weight from side to side, "You coming in or not? Kinda hard carrying all that food with one hand." he said, waving his cane, easily conveying that he thought the kid was an idiot,

The boy frowned and took a few steps inside, "You ain't some old prev, right? You ain't gonna ass-rape me or something -"

Hours e scroffed, "Not my type - does Kay put up with your attitude?"

"Who's Kay?"

"The guy who runs the restaurant you work at boy." House said leaning against the back of the couch.

"Ah, the guy who has me doing delivery for a restaurant that don't do deliveries." the kid replied in mock confusion " But y'know, he likes a bit of life. Why does he make exceptions for you?"

House studied the boy from bottom to top. Nice shoes, expensive trousers, gold chain, gold ring, and what looked like the newest ipod (House had it too) hooked in the collar of his Armani jacket along with the snotty attitude. Final diagnosis; RPD - Rich Parents Disease. "Why do you work there? You don't need the money, you don't like to work -why?"

The teenager frowned, "How the hell do you know - fuck you are one of those pervs -" he said and put the food down on the table and glanced around. His eyes landed in the direction of House's bedroom where the door was slightly ajar, his mouth dropping open, "Holy..." his train of thoughts spiralling off track in a way only an hormonally challenged teenage brain could.

House followed the direction of the kid's eyes, catching glimpses of Ali drying herself off, her skin flushed and slipping into a pair of House' sweats and then pulling on his Hopkin's sweater, her upper body stretching supply, her breasts full and her nipples perked. Her hair was tumbling down her back in a wavy mass of gold and her lips were red and swollen as they usually were after a hot shower. Ali grabbed the towel and hung it on a chair before she opened the door fully and entered the living room and headed towards the kitchen, not even looking at them.

"Holy crap she's hot!" the teen exclaimed, receiving a rap on his calf by House's cane.

"Keep your paws to yourself boy." House growled, feeling strangely protective of little Ali.

"Fuck that!" the kid panted, rubbing his leg. House rapped his cane on the other leg, making the teen curse loudly, attracting Ali''s attention.

"Is the food here already?" she asked, her voice soft. Her flushed face and her long fringe covered the forming bruise on her cheek.

"Yeah, and the staring delivery boy was leaving." House said pointidly.

"Until i saw you." the kid said and smiled charmingly. House rolled his eyes . "Hey pretty girl. I'm Derek -"

"I know who you are!" Ali said coldly, her voice trembling slightly, "And I would appreciate it if you leave!"

"Why so cold honey - omph!"House grabbed his collar and with trouble and tossed the struggling teen out the door.

"You make deliveries to me, boy, because you work for me." With a satisfied smirk he smacked the door closed and rubbed the brass handle of his cane with his thumb. Walking back to the living room, he eyed the girl sitting on his couch. She had found plates for the food along with a fork each, a can of coke and a beer. "So you know the delivery boy?"

Ali looked up at him and nodded slowly, "He goes to my school - a jock. He was supposed to be suspended but the board let him stay on the condition that his parents handed him a "just" punishment."

House snorted, "I'm sure working at a five star Chinese restaurant is a just punishment." he said sarcastically. "I hate jocks." he muttered.

"You were a jock." Ali pointed out.

"Lacrosse is not a jock sport, besides, I'm smart." he pointed out and moved the boxes of food from the self to the table and sat down next to Ali. Looking at her intently, he bit his lip and sighed, "You know I wouldn't normally ask why you're here...."

"I know." Ali replied, but offered no explanation.

"But you turn up in you nighty, soaking wet, barefoot, bloody, bruised...jesus...what happened Ali?" House asked and pulled her legs into his lap and pulled off the sock to see if there were any open wounds under her feet. Luckily, none were deep enough to go through the thick skin that made the soles of feet.

Any other would have been shocked at House's interest in her well being, but Ali wasn't. She knew he could be kind and caring. Sure, he was a rebel, even at forty-plus, a badass, dangerously brilliant, a bit mean, screwed up morals that somehow always ended up in 'the right thing', but he had a kind heart - for those he cared about. Everyone else could go fuck themselves. Ali was just glad she was one of those few.

"My dad threw me out." she whispered quietly, letting House push legs of the loose sweats out of the way so he could look at her knees.

"Why?" he asked as he soaked a linen pad in antiseptics and cleaned the wounds. When they were clean and sandless he found two bandage pads and taped them carefully to her skin.

"I might have done something stupid." she said finally.

"Might?" House asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah...I talked to my mom cause...."

"You did something stupid?"

She nodded, "Yeah...I mean, it's probably nothing...I asked her not to tell..."

"But she did anyway and now he threw you out. Care to tell me what you did that was so stupid? - or rather, has he hit you before?" he asked. There was no sharp remarks, no sarcasm or taunting. He was calm, honestly interested, elbows rested on his knees, Ali's feet still in his lap.

Ali looked at him, her blue eyes shiny. She bit her lip, considering it for a second before she shook her head. "No. No use making eagles out of feathers."

House nodded, accepting her decision, "What if it is an eagle?"

"Then I'll tell you." House looked at her, brows arched silently saying 'you promise?' Ali smiled, "I promise."

"If it's just feathers?"

"I...i don't know....he doesn't hit me alot." she said, remembering his question, "he's just mean-tempered. My mom doesn't know..."

House nodded again, knowing better than to push an emotionally fragile teenager when he didn't have to. She would spill her guts when she was good and ready. He'd just have to do something he was not very good at; be patient. Besides, when she said he didn't hit her alot, House knew better. If a parent hit their kid once, it was once too many times. If it happened regularly, it was abuse. "Eggrolls?" he offered. At least he could offer her a sanctuary. It was more than what he'd had.

Ali grinned, a hand rubbing her sore cheek, the other snatching an eggroll from House's hand.

"Hey!" House snapped as he bit down on thing air. he scowled, "You're lucky I like you." he growled.

"I know, Rory" she chirped. "I like you to!" Ali loved calling House 'Rory'. She liked the way his lips would twitch at the nick-name. as much as he protested, she could tell that he liked having a name that didn't automatically link to his father, John Gregory House. 'Rory' was a short version of Gregory, but rarely used for that purpose. Ali loved the fact that she was the only one in the entire world that got to call him that. If being one of his very small circle of people who was involved in his private life wasn't special enough, being one out of two people - the other being his mother - that called him by his given name, she was the only one who had a nick-name for him, and that made her feel special.

House smiled at her, curious, as of how she looked like she belonged in that corner of his couch. "Ali..."

"Hm? she looked at him while chewing her eggroll.

"Call me next time. I'll come pick you up." he said seriously.

Ali stopped chewing and lowered her hand. She looked at him insecurely, "really?"

"Really."

* * *

A/N i know it's soon,but i couldn't help myself...*blushes* i love writing. hope you enjoy reading.... cookies for the one who figues out by what i meant by the "you work for me" line.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning House woke up with a body wrapped around him like a koala. He'd been lying on his back, like he often was when Ali was in bed with him. Well, as he had the few times Ali had been in bed with him. Ali was lying curled under his arm, with her body cradling his side and her legs entwined around his bad leg. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. They were both very calm sleepers, and the heat from her body worked better than any heading pad he had ever bothered to try - he probably owned an armoury of heating bottles, blankets and pads.

Though, something was different now. Ali was warmer than she should be. He put his own hand to her forehead and instantly felt a low fever that was bound to get worse. It didn't surprise him the least that she got sick. She'd been walking miles upon miles in the rain with bare feet in nothing but a flimsy nighty. It was a wonder she hadn't been raped on the way.

At least he had gotten a considerable amount of food in her stomach, so she had a bit of energy and something to throw up. He stroked her side gently, having found out how to get her to untangle herself from him with out waking her. Ali rolled over with a soft sigh, curling up on her other side. House got out of bed while the heat of Ali's body still had it's effect on his injured leg, grabbed a shower and made his way to work, for once, almost on time.

* * *

It was half past one pm when Dr Cameron, with her fake blond locks, picked up a file in the clinic. Reading the name Aliena Granger and her symptoms, she raised her brows. Why did these kids even bother to come? It was with a sigh and a frown that she entered Exam Room three. She looked at the beautiful blonde girl sitting on the exam table. Her hair was blonde - the exact colour Cameron had tried to dye hers, but failed. Her face was void of any make-up - probably for sympathy points. The clothes she wore were designed for ultimate comfort, which meant that it was her boyfriends clothes. The sweats she was wearing were of good quality, her small shoes looked cute and dainty when the black fabric flowed over them. The Hopkin's hoodie she was wearing was fake, of course, and the leather jacket was several sizes too big. Her boyfriend had to be a jock, or older than her, to fill out that jacket, Cameron thought. Though, she did wonder where she had gotten the sweater, because it looked very real and worn.

"Hello," she said, not even trying to be nice. Ms. Granger was exactly the kind of girl that gave pretty girls bad reputations. It was because girls like her that men assumed that a woman couldn't be smart and beautiful. The girl was flushed, but pale at the same time. Her clothes had a faint scent of whiskey and cigarettes. Her eyes were slightly red, and her nose was pink. Final diagnosis; Hung over.

"Hi," Ali greeted softly.

* * *

Ali had been sitting on the exam table for about half an hour before a doctor came to see her. The woman who entered was beautiful. Ali felt a little threatened by the scowl on the doctors face - Dr. Cameron. She bit her lip and looked down on her hands, rationalising that she had probably had a long day. Rory had often told her about the cases he had, which more often than not needed so much attention that the entire team often didn't sleep for three days straight. He had also told her about his team - not in detail, but enough to know that Dr. Cameron was on his team, and that he was about to tear his hair out in frustration over her various empathic and moral issues. He didn't like her much.

"Hello." Dr. Cameron said shortly.

"Hi," Ali greeted softly.

"Nausea, back pains, tender chest -" Dr. Cameron arched a brow as she listed up the symptoms, "- and cramps. Nice hoodie. Where did you get it?"

Ali blinked and cocked her head. She hadn't expected that. "It belongs to a friend of mine."

"Boyfriend?" Dr. Cameron asked.

"N-no," Ali stuttered, "Rory's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Really?"Dr. Cameron snorted, "You spent the night with him." she stated.

"Uh...yeah, how'd you know?" Ali asked, watching her warily.

"You're wearing his clothes. Is it for sympathy points? Hoping I'll just give you a slap on the wrist and tell you everything will be alright?" Ali leaned back a bit from the older woman feeling very threatened by the aggressive and hostile attitude of her doctor. "Have you had sex with you 'friend'?"

Ali swallowed and nodded hesitantly.

"Well, I can tell you that your non-boyfriend has given you and STD. It's not treatable, and you'll probably never get rid of it. It's a very common one, sadly."

"Wait, you don't even need a test?"

"Not for this one." Dr. Cameron said with fake cheer, "SWS doesn't make you sick on it's own. It's the parasite that it leaves to grow in you abdomen that makes you sick."

"S-so I've got a p-parasite?" Ali stuttered. "And you're sure i got it from R-rory?" Tears slipped from her clear blue eyes, rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Yep. While both sexes can have SWS, the parasite only passes from men to women, not the other way around. For the moment, these are the only symptoms you'll have. Gradually, the parasite will grow, and in the end it will expel itself from your body. It's extremely painful, and you might not survive. Why don't you stay here for a bit to get used to it? Your life has, after all, just been turned up-side-down." Dr. Cameron said and left, not caring that the girl was crying.

* * *

Dr. Cameron exited Exam Room Three, only to run into House by the desk where the patients files were. "Hello Dr. House." She greeted with a flirtatious smile. The nurse sitting on the desk behind the counter resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I just had my third pregnant teen for the day," she said and put miss Granger's file in the pile of file that belonged to the patients that had been attended to. "The usual pretty blond and dumb cheerleader got drunk and got fucked. God, she was still hung over. I gave her the usual SWS and parasite lecture. " Cameron laughed. House snorted, but didn't make any comments, having too much on his mind. "She even wore a Hopkin's hoodie and smelled like whiskey and cigarettes. Not the fresh kind. The kind that works it's way into your clothes, like your body odour -" House frowned. " -turned up in her boyfriends clothes for sympathy points - hey!" House snatched the file from the pile next to Cameron and glanced at the name. Aliena Granger.

"Anything else wrong with her?" he asked as he read her symptoms. It took him exactly one second to piece together what the possible 'stupid thing' she had done was. She was pregnant.

"Nah, just hung over. Made a pitiful show of herself. She even cried."

House clenched his jaw in anger as he looked at the comments Cameron had written in Ali's file. "Y'know, when I give the SWS and Parasite lecture," his voice was shaking with anger, "I give it to grown up people who are in the frame of mind to understand that it is a joke! Not distressed, hormonally imbalanced, teenage girls who is victim of an abusive household! Specifically for the reason of that teenagers do not have a doctors-inside-jokes dictionary, are you not supposed to make jokes at patients who are distressed, and sick and therefore might not understand what the hell SWS stand for - oh y'know, right off the bat!" House snapped angrily. Quite a few nurses and a few patients were staring at them, "And she has a fever - not hung over. I though being in a fellowship under me had taught you to be observant, not careless! Until you can do your job, go do paperwork!"

"I'm a doctor -" Dr. Cameron protested.

"Obviously an unjustly arrogant one. You were about to sent a pregnant teenager home without telling her she's pregnant. Falsely informing her that she has a non-existent STD, with a _fever_! She could lose her child! She could have an infection and die from losing her child because she wont come back here, to the mean doctors, just because she thinks she got her period early, even if it hurt a lot more than usual! Paperwork! Now!" He snarled. He glared at the young nurse behind the desk, "I am this girls attending for a reason. I don't care if she come here for a cold, or just a fucking paper-cut, page me!"

The nurse just nodded, her eyes wide as her eyes followed the lean form of Dr. House into Exam Room Three. As soon as the door, the nurses broke into excited chatter; the notorious Dr. House actually cared about patients? The department Head of Diagnostics was someone's attending? The grapevines were well fed for the summer.

* * *

House closed the door behind him, and leaned on the door, "Eagles uh?" he said quietly, breathing a bit heavier than usual because of his yelling, watching Ali, curled up and crying on the exam table.

Ali looked up at him, startled, "How did you know I was here?"

"Ran into Cameron by the desk." He replied and turned on the sink, filling it with water, then he grabbed a clear bottle and dropped it in. "She's very chatty. We call her Dr. Care-a-alot because she tends to get to personally involved with her patients, clouding her judgement." He said and sat down on the stool, "She's also a complete bitch." he added, "The STD she said you had, is an inside doctor's joke. SWS; Sex While Stupid. It doesn't exist. Dr. Cameron doesn't seem to understand that there is a time and a place for jokes, and that this was not one of them." He tapped his cane, trying to figure out what to say. How to break it to her.

Ali rubbed dried her face from tears, "but -"

"You're pregnant." House said quietly, cutting her off. "About two and a half months along."

Ali stared at him for a few seconds, new tears gathering in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...." she whispered. House could see her eventual break-down coming a mile away, and quickly sat down on the exam table next to her. Ali immediately burrowed into his chest, her tears soaking up in his shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she chanted softly, scared of that House would be angry with her.

"It's not your fault, princess." House sighed, kicking himself._ Hard._ If it was anyone's fault, it was his.

~*~

* * *

A/N; so what do you think? you can tank VisualIDentificationZeta for the update. i've been so swamped with life in general that i kinda forgot. sorry.....Though, three chapters in a week isn't bad.

so how do you want it to turn out? I've actually left this bit unwritten, so I'm open for requests. Want them to get together as a couple? Just friends? Slow build up?


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

House wasn't quite sure how much time had passed, but he had somehow ended up leaning back against the exam table, having adjusted the back of it at some point, with Ali curled up in his lap, clinging to him like a scared child. He supposed she was a scared child. What the fuck had he been thinking? Oh no - not going down that road.

"I don't get it," she murmured softly, her voice raw from crying. "I was on the pill..." House knew she was on the pill. He had seen her take it religiously for weeks before her 19th birthday, just to be sure. The brand she took was the best on the market; 99% secure, in contrast to the usual 97%.

"They're only 99% secure," House said, echoing the thoughts in his head. "I should have known better," he sighed.

Now it was Ali's turn, "It's not your fault, it takes two."

"I'm a doctor, I'm an adult, q. e. d. I should have known better."

"I'm a romantic and I was horny as hell - that was your fault by the way -" House couldn't keep back a snort of amusement. Trust Ali to joke when even he was out of jokes, "but I'm not a child. I knew what I was asking for, I knew the risks, so did you. We both should have known better than to rely on luck - even if the luck was 99% secure."

House sighed and buried his nose in her hair, "I suppose...you want to keep it?"

Ali stiffened, "I...what do you want?" she asked, insecure.

"I'll support you no matter what Ali. I'm not gonna run away," he said. Like hell he was gonna let his kid grow up without a father - or some random replacement.

"I didn't think you were. I'm asking you what you want." Ali specified, not looking up at him, afraid of when he might decide. What if he didn't want it? Ali had been getting used to the thought of maybe being pregnant for weeks, but Dr. Cameron had really thrown her in a loop.

House bit his lip, grateful that she couldn't see his face. What was he going to do? She was nineteen for fucks sake! Nineteen and pregnant with his kid. He might as well have fucked up her life! She was a straight A student with honours. She could reach so far...but he really did want the baby. Hell, it was only a few months old, barely a foetus, and he already thought of it as a baby, a child. Was it because it was his child? He knew it was selfish. He wasn't cut to be a parent, but he wanted to leave something behind of himself, other than a reputation and a pot-load of (excellent) papers. He wanted someone else to be proud of that too. He really did want a mini-House running around, maybe two, in time, teaching them snappy comebacks. But was that what Ali wanted? She was so young, with her entire life ahead of her. "Yeah, I do want it," he said quietly.

Ali felt a rush of relief flow through her, "thank God," she murmured. House felt his heart jump at her murmured words. That was relief he had heard. "I was scared you didn't want us." as soon as the sentence slipped from her lips, Ali snapped her mouth shut. Us. Why had she said us? He had made it clear that they could not be together like that; as a couple. Friends; yes. Lovers; occasionally. Exclusive couple; no. No.

House breathed out carefully, also having noted Ali's slip of her tongue. He'd thought that her crush on him was just that; a crush that she would grow out of, but it didn't seem that way now. "Yes, I want you both."

* * *

Ali wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. House just twiddled her hair between his fingers, not really sure about what to do next. Her hair was so smooth. It was pretty wild and thick when it wasn't straightened, but it was very smooth and strong as well. Not bushy. Very healthy hair. He quirked a small smile; he liked her hair. The last time he had thought that he liked a girl hair, he had ended up losing half of his leg. Cuddy had beautiful hair, it was a given, considering how much time she spent on it, but he had never really liked it. Cameron had nice hair. Keyword; had. The shade of blond she had now just looked bland. Why the hell did shy dye it? Did she think she could look as good as Chase did as a blond? Her natural colour was nice though.

He patted her back, "get up." he said. Ali pushed herself up from his lap and looked at him in confusion. "What? don't you wanna see your kid?"

"I can get an ultrasound already?"

"Of course." House scoffed, "people usually want some sort of test or visual proof of that the little creature is actually there."

"Of course." Ali laughed, not the least intimidated by the mocking scowl on his face.

House shook his head and rolled his eyes in amusement. What was it about this girl that got him in such a good mood. He grabbed the edge of a machine that was in the corner and pulled it over the exam table. "Lie down and flash me that tummy!" he ordered and pulled the plug on the water in the sink. Ali laid down flat and pulled up the Hopkin's hoodie and the t-shirt underneath. "You really are a cute little thing, dressed up in your man's clothes."

"Like i have a choice. Now get on with it! I wanna see my baby!" she whined, he stomach buzzing pleasantly when he refered to himself as "her man", her earlier tears momentarily forgotten.

"Slave driver!" House shot back.

"Lazy boy!"

"I'm not a boy!" House shot back, affronted.

"Girl then!"

"Man, thank you very much - and I think this -" he patted her stomach, "-proves it."

"Whatever." She grinned and rolled her eyes.

House just snorted and pressed out a liberal amount of lubricant on the still flat stomach. "What do you think baby?"

"Isn't that supposed to be cold - and it can't hear you yet."

"I warmed it up -and no, it can't hear me." he said and turned on the machine, placing the white stick on her stomach. The screen immediately lit up. House moved it around a bit until he got a clear picture, "Well I'll be damned..." he muttered. For once in his life he was stunned.

Ali sat up in alarm , "What?!" House just blinked and studied the screen, ignoring her outburst. "Rory! Dammit tell me is something wrong?"

"No...nothings wrong...it's just that you're not having a baby..."

Ali stiffened. She wasn't pregnant? Then what was it?

"You're having two." He turned to her. "We're...having twins," he said, "Look, just there," he pulled the screen closer and pointed at two white dots that were about half an inch apart.

"Oh my god..." Ali muttered.

House huffed, "Now there you go again. What is it with you patients and thanking God for my hard work, hm?"

"We're having twins!" Ali whispered.

"Twice the diapers, twice the -mnh" House was shut up as Ali kissed him, tongue and all. He hummed, but didn't move his hand from her stomach. Damn she tasted good!

"Can we get a picture?" she asked as she broke away for a breath. House nodded and pushed her to lie back down and moved the stick again to get a perfect angle before he pressed a button on the stick, which made a series of clicking noises. Nine pictures showed up on the screen, showing that the dots moved slightly inside her. House punched a button on the screen, and then a code, sending it to the desk outside, where they would print it out and put it in an envelope for her.

He handed her a few paper tissues, "Clean up," Ali took them obediently and wiped her belly clean. "Have you eaten anything?"

Ali shook her head, "No. I was busy throwing up, part in nausea, part in nervousness."

House huffed, "Better fill that belly up then."

"You already did," Ali cocked her head, "Aren't you supposed to work?" she asked curiously.

"Nope, it's lunch time!"

House figured he could guilt himself over everything later, when Ali wasn't around to be depressed by said guiltiness.

* * *

AN: yes, House is capable of feeling guilt. next chapter; cameron feels guilty and works through it the only way she know how.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly five o'clock when Chase plopped down in his chair by the table in their differential room. He looked curiously at Cameron, who had the entire table filled with paperwork. "Are you doing House's paperwork?"

"Yeah." she replied tersely.

"Why? it's not like it's a part of our job description." he pointed out.

"Our job description is doing whatever he tell us to." Foreman shot as he entered with a steaming cup of Starbucks.

"But his paperwork?" Chase asked in disbelief.

Foreman frowned, "No - the paperwork for the cases and the tests. Not the Department Head paperwork - is that what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I already finished the last of the remaining case paper load."

"You're too nice! You do whatever he tells you to, because you're in love with him." Foreman accused, "You think being his doormat will get you attention!"

"Actually -" House said as he entered the differential room from his office, carrying a thick file in his hand, "She is doing paper work, because I don't trust her to treat patients."

Cameron flushed and buried her nose in the pile of papers in front of her.

"You don't trust Cameron to treat patients?" Foreman asked in disbelief, "Why not? Chase killed a woman and you still trust him!"

"Chase forgot to ask a woman if she was shitting blood in a routine check up - which she should have mentioned by the way - not even thirty seconds after he'd been told his father was dead of lung cancer, and hadn't told him fuck -all about it! That is what we call a human error in times of distress." House said and started writing up symptoms on the white board and then sat down with his back to his office.

"Why do we have this patient?" Chase asked slowly, slightly in shock over House standing up for him, "It's obvious that she's pregnant?"

Foreman snorted, "If she was pregnant, why would she be our case? She's not pregnant!"

House held up a hand, "Any idiot -" he emphasised the last word heavily, making the ducklings shift uncomfortably "-can tell that Chase is the one who has been here the longest. I trust Chase to be here, even though his father just kicked the bucket, because unlike you two, he has the ability to stay objective." The ducklings could tell that House was very angry by the way his writing was choppy and that he emphasised certain words. "He doesn't get distracted by his whatever issues because he realises that the patients don't give a fucking shit about why their doctor screwed up. They just cared that they do. That is why Chase is one of the goddamn best doctors in this hospital - and he learned from the best -" Chase was blushing furiously at the praise.

- "He doesn't judge by colour, wealth, social standing of his patients -" House snarled at the two older ducklings - "That is why, in the end, he is the one who ends up with the right diagnosis." Cameron was still sitting with her nose in the paper work, but no longer reading as she listened to Houses furious speech, tears flooding her eyes "And yeah, the girl is pregnant." House added, "Then why is it that Cameron managed to tell this nineteen year old girl, that she had a STD?"

"Telling a patient that they have an STD is not a reason to refuse her to treat patient." Foreman pointed out.

"No, it's not." House admitted, his voice serious, "telling a patient that they have a non-existent STD, that could possibly kill her, because Cameron thought she was a air headed cheerleader who got knocked up while drunk, is a reason to refuse her to see patients. Especially when the girl has a very high fever that could result in a termination, which would result in her death, because she wouldn't realise she was pregnant to begin with."

"So, a dose of penicillin could fix the fever." Foreman insisted, not liking being yelled at.

"Yeah, that's what I gave her - after Cameron scared the kid into shock and made her cry -"

"Cameron made patient cry?" Chase asked, stunned.

"That's not really important." House said, "What is important, is that Cameron could have killed this girl - and her kid - because she has something against cheerleaders and she thought she was hung over instead of having a fever."

"It was meant as a joke!" Cameron said desperately.

"It's not a joke when they kill some one." House spat, "Let me demonstrate to you how to perform that particular joke you had a go at." he said and flipped his cane over, "Hello, my name is Dr. Gonna-Cure-You-Today. You have managed to get yourself an STD and a parasite - don't worry, it's very common. The STD is called SWS - Sex While Stupid, if you wish, and most people grow to have affectionate feelings for this parasite, dress it in tiny little clothes and take it to meet other tiny parasites. It usually goes by the name of 'foetus' at this point. You're pregnant!" House yelled the last word. "Wasn't so hard was it? What you don't do is tell a hormonally imbalanced, and fevered teenaged girl that her boyfriend passed on an extremely painful death sentence."

The ducklings looked mildly embarrassed. Foreman swore and turned his back, Cameron hid her face in her hands, and Chase rubbed his neck. As he wasn't the one being yelled at, he didn't mind that Cuddy had been sitting in House's office listening to every word he had said.

"What?" House asked irritated.

Cuddy cleared her throat, "Y'know, when the nurses said that you flipped in the Clinc - I was ready to fire you. When they said you flipped because Cameron made a girl cry, I was in shock. When they said that the patient was comforted by you, and actually hugged you, while smiling and laughing, maked me wanna kiss you."

House shrugged, "Thanks, but I'm taken - and I'm more partial to blondes myself. Brunettes wakes unpleasant memories." he said and patted his leg.

Cuddy just smiled and shook her head, "I just never thought that you are actually good - no, great, with patients! I've focused so much on your few complaints, that I haven't realised how many happy - and healthy patients you have!"

"He hasn't taken a single Vicodin today either?" Chase piped up.

House looked oddly at him.

"What? Nurses like me - and I'm a sucker for gossip." Chase said.

"Most men wouldn't admit to that." House said snidely.

"I'm confident in my masculinity." Chase replied without a beat.

"Right - now as I was saying before you all went weird over Cuddy being here, The girl is a straight A student with honours, President of the science club and a religious hater of barbaric sports like football - now get started on the real case!" he said and threw Chase the file, "Chase is in charge, I've got things to do."

"And one of them is being in my office in five." Cuddy chirped and headed towards the elevators, a definite bounce in her step.

House frowned, "Is she high?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; I forgot where I put Cameron's musings....they're here in the chapter somewhere....

* * *

As House walked down the hall towards the elevators, after having packed up his bag, he hard the pitter-patter of wombat feet running after him, "House -" Chase stopped by his side, "did you really mean all that?" he asked.

"yeah, I did." he replied, "You have been with me for three years, and you are by far the best one I've had here."

"Are you saying I lived up to your expectations?" Chase asked.

"No, "I'm saying you exceeded my expectations." House sighed, "Look, kid, I'm an asshole for a reason, and I've been even more of an asshole to you for a reason. When you came here, you had the potential and the knowledge, but you didn't have the confidence in your own judgement. Three is a magic number Chase. I expect all of you to be better than average doctors, but I expect one of you to be great and in time the best. That's gonna be you. Now go, you have a team to run boy." he said and stepped into the elevator.

Chase shifted, "You sure you're not high?."

"I'm having an exceptionally good day. Enjoy it while it lasts. I'll be an ass again tomorrow," he said as the doors to the elevator closed.

Chase sighed and headed back to the differential room, the thin file in his hand.

~*~

* * *

Cuddy was pacing in her office, excitement coursing through her. She had finally understood. When she had told their orange donor that the "Son of a Bitch" - House - was the best doctor they had, she had thought that she knew what that meant, namely that he cured patients. She had never thought what it would be like being his patient; a near guarantee that you would be walking out the front door and most likely not come back.

She had never thought about how many parents got to tuck their kids into bed this very evening because House put his neck - or medical licence - on the line. The son of a bitch was the best motherfucking doctor in the hospital, but he was still in trouble. Cuddy sat down in her chair, breathing heavily in the wake of her epiphany. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She didn't bother looking up until she heard the tell tale sound of House's unusually even step.

"How long have you been Aliena Granger's attending?" she asked.

House paused, leaning on his cane. The sun shone in his face, making his cobalt blue eyes glow. "Bit over a year." he replied.

"And why, pray tell, would you ever be someone's, let alone your own stalker's, attending?" she asked and stood up.

"She was affected by behaviour-modifying spores when she was stalking me." House huffed, "And she needs a doctor who wont brush her off like Cameron did this morning."

"I trust that most of my doctors wouldn't have done that!"

"Cuddy, she is a stunning girl from a rich and respected family."

"Exactly!"

"Exactly! She should be well adjusted. She should be popular. She should be safe!" House said, the very last word hitting home with Cuddy.

"Safe?"

"Her father - y'know, rich respected guy - has a anger management problem that he likes to take out on his only daughter. Her mom drinks herself into oblivion and they do nothing but fight. Her aunt took her to New York to live with her for nearly a year because she didn't want her living with them! Every doctor, save Chase, in this hospital will see a whining rich kid who's making a racket 'cause she doesn't get what she wants."

"Why Chase?"

"Because he grew up just like her."

Cuddy sat back down, shaking her head, "I just can't wrap my head around that the House I've known for god knows how many years actually don't exist! Is this the House that Wilson knows?"

House shrugged. "Maybe." he didn't really know. He was an ass, but he did care about some people. There just weren't all that many of didn't need to know that though.

"You really haven't taken any meds today?"

House sighed, "I have some good days, when I don't take any or just one when I go to bed. Then I've got some fucking bad days when take more..."

"And the usual days?"

"Then I do about a thee fourths of what was prescribed."

"Why?" she asked, her eyes pitiful.

"Because detox is a bitch - a bigger pain then, oh...say pain." he snarled, "Was there actually something we needed to talk about - other than my Vicodin intake?"

"I was looking over your reviews on the net."

House rolled his eyes. He didn't even know that they had reviews on the net. "And?"

"Well, besides the occasional comment on you being an arrogant jerk, the reviews from your patients are....stunning. Outstanding. Simply brilliant," she said and handed him the inch thick file of papers, "Read. Maybe it will help for some feel-good reading once in a while, if you're feeling down. That reminds me; Princeton College wanted to interview you. A Day In Dr. House's Life - I've told them yes."

House mock gaped, "Why?" he whined.

"I'll give you a week off clinic."

House struggled an inner battle. On one hand, he had to suffer a snotty brat on his heels for an entire day. On the other, he got a week off Clinic. "Fine." he grumbled at last.

"And one more thing - you're having interns."

This time House actually gaped. "What?!"

"An intern. I'm sure you know what they are. Pre-med or med students. Want to work a summer before starting Uni....or have some practice between semesters..."

"No!"

"Now that I know you are capable of dealing with hormonal teenagers, I have no doubt they will be safe in your hands. You're having four." She said with a self satisfied smirk.

"What? why? I've only got three ducklings! That means I have to baby-sit one!" House whined.

"Exactly. Human contact is good for you!"

House groaned and turned to leave the room.

"House!" he turned to look at her. "We get the applications next week. I know I usually delegate the interns, but in order for this to work, you need to pick someone you think have potential."

"You mean that if I think they're a waste of time, I wont bother to teach them anything?" House pointed out.

"Yes. You will have the applications next week, first thing Monday morning. You then have one week to decide on four interns. Two girls, two boys. Also, in order for you to gain a better picture of some of the students, you will step in to replace Dr. Riley's lecture on Diagnostics on Monday, after you have received the files on your desk that morning - so you know who's who."

House looked at her through narrowed eyes, "You're loving this, aren't you?" he asked, knowing there was no use in arguing, not did he really feel the need to.

Cuddy just smirked back at him.

~*~

* * *

Cameron was sitting on the roof, just watching the skyline and letting her thoughts wander. They kept going back to the girl in the Clinic. Looking down at her hands, she wondered what had possessed her to behave like that. She didn't do things like that.

That wasn't her thing. Foreman was House-light, Chase was...a House-sponge, sucking up everything the man had to offer and she...the was the conscience of the quartet, she was the one who enforced ethics and morals. That was always how it had been. Biting her lip, she wondered what had changed.

Had working for the sarcastic asshole really changed her to the point where her own opinions overshadowed patient welfare? That the girl was pretty didn't mean she was dumb, she herself was an example of that. The she was pregnant didn't mean she had been careless or drunk. The condom could have broken. Birth-control pills defect. It could have been a moment of passion.

It could have been rape...Rape-victims seemed to have a thing for having House as their doctor. Maybe they were under the illusion of that he, as a man, wouldn't pity them - not that he would.

Maybe it was the cane. They thought he was easy to get away from. Cameron shook her head to clear her thoughts. none of this was relevant to her current problem.

Cameron scowled and jumped from the ledge she was sitting on and back down on the floor of the roof, storming down the stair with determined strides. She was not turning into a female version of the negative-House.

She had to fix this.

~*~

* * *

A/N; Don't get annoyed by my buttering of Chase. House has a plan.....


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; More Cammie thoughts....

* * *

~*~

Cameron attracted a few glances as he jogged down the stairs and through the hallways, because Dr. Cameron, while often in a hurry, never actually ran.

Cameron attracted a few glances as he jogged down the stairs and through the hallways, because Dr. Cameron, while often in a hurry, never actually ran.

Entering the Clinic, slightly out of breath, she went straight up to the desk, "Brenda - could I have Ali Granger's file please?" She had gone straight to the office from the roof, only to discover that she couldn't enter the patients file, as House had put some kind of privacy thingy on it. Brenda had access to everything though.

Brenda frowned, "House's girl?" Rumours had gone through the grapevines like drops of water like the skies. "Didn't he put you to paperwork?" she asked suspiciously.

Cameron fidgeted, "I don't want her medical information." she said, leaning forward, "I was a real bitch to her this morning - I don't even know what came over me - I just want to apologise...please?" she pleaded.

Brenda looked at the Doctor in front of her, practically only a girl, a baby, compared to herself. "Fine," she huffed. She might be immune to House's ranting and barbs, but wounded and pleading puppy eyes were a different matter - especially Allison. She couldn't fake anything, especially sincerity. She sighed and looked up the file on her computer. Grabbing a pen, she scribbled her address and phone-number on a yellow post-it note.

"Thank you!!" Cameron said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome honey. Tell me how it goes." Brenda said and watched the young doctor head out of the Clinic. She had to admit that what Dr. Cameron had done was pretty stupid and insensitive, but at least she had the decency to feel bad about it and try to make amends once she regained her senses.

Falling down in a chair in the Differential Room, Cameron studied the address. It was in a very high profiled area. Wealthy family. She felt a twinge of resentment in her belly, but battered it down ruthlessly. She didn't know this girl, and had no knowledge of the circumstances of her pregnancy. She was, after all, a legal adult, not a child. Tomorrow morning, she was going to go to her house and apologise. Not mention to her parents that their daughter was expecting, cause frankly, it wasn't likely that she had told them.

~*~

Mounting his bike, House kicked it into gear, wanting to get back home quickly. This had been an exhausting day. First yelling at Cameron, then comforting Ali and finding out he was going to be a dad, long lunch, Clinic, then some more yelling at Cameron, and then meeting with Cuddy. God, the woman was a pain sometimes, but a dear source of entertainment.

Arriving at his apartment, he saw Ali sprawled out on his couch, a thick book in her hands, still dressed in his clothes. House grumbled. She would have to go back to school soon, and she couldn't - well, strictly speaking, she could, but it would be weird for her to wear his clothes "Right...we should probably go get your stuff from your parents tomorrow morning" he said, throwing his jacket over a chair, and kicking off his shoes.

Ali pushed herself up to lean on her elbows, "Really?"

"Really. You're not staying with them - especially not now," he said, "I'm not risking your dad getting slap-happy again," he said and let himself drop onto the couch as Ali moved her feet away to free up a spot. House grabbed her fluffy-sock covered feet and pulled them into his lap.

Ali nibbled her lip, her hair falling into her face, "Thank you," she mumbled and rubbed his thigh with her foot. Apparently she missed slightly as House stiffened and hissed.

~*~

The next morning Cameron was walking down a street with big white houses on either side, freshly cut green lawns, manicured plants and bushes, and the occasional sprinkler giving the greenery the moisture it needed. She had parked her car in the parking-lot by the end of the street because she wasn't quite sure which house it was that belonged to the Grangers and driving a car back and forth in a street full of children running around without a care in the world. She could see some of the children and some adults glancing curiously at her as she walked along on the white stoned sidewalk on her stiletto heels.

A tall dark haired woman cocked her head and walked towards her, greeting her with a curious smile, "Hello...I haven't seen you here before....are you lost?"she asked and stepped into the shade of the tree that Cameron was standing under.

Cameron shook her head, "No...I'm looking for number nine -the Granger's house - I'm Dr. Cameron, Aliena's doctor -" Cameron frowned as a look of relief flooded the woman's face.

"Thank god..." She sighed, "Finally someone has taken an interest in that girl. I have called Social Services so many times, but it's always the same old thing; 'Mr. Granger is an upstanding member of this society' - and Mrs Granger is too sloshed to tell whether or not her daughters bruises are new or old." She shook her head, "Kathryn - her aunt took her to live in New York with her a year, but I saw her around Princeton quite often still." The woman was watching number nine as she spoke, "I think...perhaps she had someplace that she can go, a man perhaps - I've seen her around with a man - older than herself, but good for her I believe - good to her as well...handsome looking fellow...she's never here in the weekends, and sometimes not in the week...hasn't been here for a few days now" She narrowed her eyes as she looked into the distance, "Speaking of the devil..."

Cameron turned around as she heard the powerful rumble of a motorcycle roll down the street. She knew that sound, she knew that bike...she most definitely knew the rider.

~*~

House was thinking for the hundredth time that taking Ali on his bike was a fucking stupid thing to do. Who took their pregnant girlfriend on a bike-ride? He was driving much slower than usual, but having her pressed flat against his back was proving to be a worthy distraction. Yeah, fucking stupid; he could hardly concentrate.

Ali squealed in delight as they got onto the freeway, the speed increasing noticeably compared to the smaller roads and her hair wipping out behind her in a blonde tail. Her small squeals of excitement made him quirk a smile, or something between a smile and a smug smirk, despite his worry.

She slipped her hands under his jacket and shirt, rubbing her hands against the hot skin of his stomach, giving the wind no opportunity bite her skin. House hissed as the freezing hands touched his abs. He set his teeth into his lower lip, muttering all the bones in the inner ear at a frenzied pace, glad that his jeans constricted any blood flow to his private part when he was sitting like this. Especially when Ali was petting his abs like that.

Soon, but not quite son enough, but at the same time too soon, they pulled up in front of Ali's parent's house. Kids were running around his feet the very moment he turned the engine off, touching his bike with questing finger, eyes and noses.  
"Wow..." a boy breathed as he ran his hand along the brightly coloured pain-job.

House chuckled as he pulled off his helmet, and waited for Ali to jump off so that he could get off as well. They had planned how to approach her parents quite carefully before they left. House had been her father's doctor as well when he needed some antibiotics for something or the other, so it was a possibility that he would recognise him, which was why he was playing doctor.....kinda. While House talked to her father, Ali was going to pack the stuff she needed the most.

They walked up to the door, exchanging a look as they knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a solid looking man with closely cut dark brown hair.

House raised his brows at the scowl the man got on his face as he spotted his daughter, "what?"

"We might want to talk inside Mr. Granger." House suggested.

Mr. Granger's eyes narrowed, "You're...you're a doctor, right - Princeton-Plainsboro."

House nodded, "Yeah."

Mr. Granger glanced at Ali again, who hadn't said a word, and then he nodded, "My study." he said shortly he said and lead the way.  
~*~

* * *

A/N; So what do you think? I kinda stereoptyped the chatty neighbour. I imagined it to be like something out of Desperate Housewives, or something like that....secrets that everyone knows about and all that....*giggles*


	8. Chapter 8

Ali went straight to her room to pack her things. Entering her room, she found it frightening that nothing had changed, when so much had changed. Shaking her head, knowing her fathers temper, she grabbed a bad and started throwing things into it. She had to be picky, as the bag didn't have room for everything. She threw in her favourite underwear, jeans, converses, sweater, a few tee-shirts, her mascara and her Elizabeth Arden blush and at last her laptop.

She didn't need any of her books, considering the year was almost finished, and whatever pre-med books she needed, House was guaranteed to have stored away somewhere. Her clothes were not going to fit for long, but she needed them for now - hopefully she would fit into them again after everything. She looked at her laptop more closely and opened it. Seeing the smashed screen she gasped. It was smashed.... hurriedly she turned it around...the hard disk was broken as well.

Her dad knew how much she loved her laptop, and how much work she had on it. Did he really hate her that much?

~*~

"I already know she's got herself knocked up." Mr. Granger said harshly, "It's hardly a surprise. Probably slept with every boy in her school -"

House faked surprise, "Uh..."

"What? Shocked that I knew?"

"No...more shocked you think you know something that is so obviously wrong." House said. "Ali is not having a kid." Keyword; 'a'. It was all semantics.

Mr. Granger turned to glare at him, "Do you think that your sources are better than mine? My -"

"- constantly gin&tonic chugging wife? I think my blood tests, ultrasounds and medical expertise trumps a drunken woman's ramblings." House snarked. "I've been a doctor for twenty years and I do get offended when I'm compared to an 'all-knowing' mother,"

Mr. Granger's face darkened, "Don't speak about my wife that way - and how did you know that she wasn't pregnant? If she was a virgin, there wouldn't have been any reason to go to a doctor."

House rolled his eyes. So_ that _was the core of it. Seriously, who expected - realistically - that theirbeautiful daughter to still be a virgin, coming up on her 20th birthday to still be a virgin. "Ali came to me, because as her attending, I know about ever paper-cut and scraped knee she's ever had. Also, something about half her face being purple might have something to do with it. I decided to do the tests so that I could shove it in your face."

Mr. Granger was staring at him in shock, "Kate told be that Ali had told her she was pregnant."

"Ali told her she was worried because she might be pregnant because her period was a little late!" House snapped back. "You endangered her health because of a second-hand assumption. Now if you'll excuse me -"

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm telling you; Ali will not be coming back home. Hurt her, in any way or form, I will stick the cops on your ass and unlike your worried neighbours, I have medical evidence of physical abuse. You kicked her out on the streets in the rain because your alcoholic wife told you your daughter might be with child - without any proof."

"You said she wasn't pregnant. If she's not knocked up, she can come home."

House chuckled mirthlessly, "She's already home, but she's not coming back here, to be your punching bag for the next time you feel a little slap-happy." he said and left the office.

~*~

Cameron watched as House and the girl came back out form the white house. Ali was carrying a bag on her shoulder, obviously in a hurry to get away from there. As soon as House was back on the bike, and Ali about to get up on it behind him, a red-faced man came stalking out.

"If you're not going to live under my roof, then you will not have anything bought by my money!" he snarled none too quietly and yanked the bag from her.  
House grabbed Ali's shoulder, supporting her, "Just get on. We're leaving," he told the girl, "We'll get you some new stuff."

Cameron watched as the girl grabbed her helmet, mounted the bike and buried her face in House's back, refusing to look at the enraged man who stood panting next to the bike.

House made a careful u-turn, the kids jumping up on the sidewalks, watching in awe at the noisy machine, and made the engine roar furiously as he drove down the otherwise quiet street.

The woman standing next to her sighed, "At least her boyfriend has enough sense to get her out of there..." she said, "Nice meeting you." She offered and disappeared back into her own perfect doll house, leaving a shocked Cameron on the side walk.

On Monday morning Ali woke up to see House getting dressed for the day. Her stomach was blissfully calm and the rest of her pleasantly sore. She lay quiet, just watching him pull on a pair of clean boxers after his shower and then grabbing a pair of dark blue and ruffled jeans that hugged his legs in a very yummy way. He pulled his jeans up, covering the scar that was not nearly as horrifying as he thought it was. At last he grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over his head, hiding his tanned upper body from view. How the hell he got a tan was beyond her, because he sure as hell never tanned - or took a vacation. She let out a slight sound of disappointment as her favourite toy was covered in a thin red cotton tee, attracting House's attention.

"Awake, are we?" he spoke softly, knowing all to well the pain of hangovers, which was how his mother had described morning sickness when he had asked as an not-so-innocent, blue eyed twelve year old boy. When he asked what a hangover was, Bythe had said that it was how daddy felt after a night out with the boys, and that he would know it too in a few years.

"Mhm," Ali confirmed and stretched out on the bed like a cat, for his appreciation only. She glanced at the clock, "It's only four AM..." she said, puzzled. In the summer time, it never turned completely dark, so she hadn't noticed that it was still in the middle of the night.

"Yeah. ICU called in. Got a patient for me. Completely bizarre case." he muttered and snatched a shirt from the closet. As he put it on he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Call a cab to get to school. I'll -"

"I've got a drivers licence, y'know." she muttered.

"And you're not setting that cute touch of yours in that old bio-hazard and the 'Vette is off limits until I personally know how good a driver you are." he said sternly, but with a slight smirk on his lips.

"'vette?" She frowned, "You got a pet name for your car?"

"Corvette. Perfectly restored 69 model. Red." He smirked," I'll give you a ride in it as soon as this guy is out the doors of PPTH, front or back."

"Mhm," Ali was falling asleep again? While he was telling her about his 'vette? House knew he was whipped when he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed by her lack of caring about his toys. He just smiled and kissed her softly, moving a stray lock of hair before he stood up and left the bedroom.

Ali waited until she heard the door open before she called out, "Just hang on a sec -" She crawled out of bed and grabbed House's t-shirt for the day before from the floor and ran out in the hall. Pulling it over her head as she walked, knowing he was watching by the door. The t-shirt barely reached her upper thighs, not quite covering her bum, as it was one of his shorter ones. Reaching him as he stood there, watching curiously, enjoying the show and wondering what she wanted, Ali tip-toes up to kiss him, balancing her hands flat on his chest. She kissed him deeply, and was kissed deeply in return. Pulling away, breathing harshly, she grabbed the doorknob behind him and twisted it, opening the door, and hiding behind it so that no one in the hall could see her. "Bye," she whispered sleepily.

House was panting, and before he knew what had happened, he was standing out in the hall, his jeans a bit tighter than they should be.

Grinning he shook his head, "Little vixen." he chuckled and spun the keys for his motorcycle on his middle finger. Being woken at 4:45 AM wasn't so bad after all.

~*~

* * *

A/N so the chapter was either going to be very short or have a weird time-jump in it. I opted for the timejump, thought you'd be happier with that. - And before you ask; Ali's reaction to her father's actions is gonna come in a flashback later on. i havent forgot it. hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; Finally!!!! I suppose I'm not the only one who's been having trouble? anyway, where is your long awaited chapter.

* * *

Sighing loudly, House dropped himself down in his chair and picked up one file out of the massive pile on his desk. Interns. Fucking interns! Why did someone have to say tell Cuddy that he had been nice to a teenage girl? He opened the file and glanced through it before he threw it on the floor. That was the way in continued for half an hour, until another forty files were on the floor and he only had about half to go. He would have thrown them in the trash, but Cuddy had said she wanted the ones he didn't want back to delegate to the other departments. Glancing up from his desk when someone knocked on his door, he saw three Med students carrying as many piles as they could carry. Each of them nearly toppling over backwards.

Frustrated he took off his glasses and glared at them, "Aren't they supposed to go to oncology?" he asked pointedly.

The Med student who only carried a few files stammered, "No. Um...Word got out that you've having interns this summer, and well....everyone applied."The med students stared around his office, taking in the wide screen tv, play-station, his stereo, the shelves stuffed with rare medical books. the posters, records, CD's and all the IQ toys he has lying around.

House rubbed his temple and grabbed his cane along with the few filed he had left of the first pile and stood up, "Drop them in the Differential room." he said and ushered them in. "Leave them on the table." House rolled his eyes as the students entered his differential room as if it was holy ground. Their eyes flickered around the room, taking in the spacious room just like they had his office. "On the table." he repeated as they all just stopped awestruck int he middle of the room.

Chase was staring at them darkly, annoyed at having been interrupted from his daily crossword. He, like House was tired and pissed. The patient that they had been called in for in the middle of the night took them - Chase and House alone as Cameron and Foreman lived further away than they did - exactly 17 1/2 minutes to diagnose. By the time the two older ducklings had gotten there, tired and coffee-deprived, they had solved it.

"Dr. Chase, Dr. House." the med students stuttered as they came face to face with their idols.

"Hi." Chase said darkly, scowling at them. House was quite proud of his wombat as his clear green glare got the Med students to scurry out of his workspace like their tales were on fire.

"Page Cameron and Foreman for me would you?" House asked and reached for the coffee and poured two cups.

~*~

Cameron and Foreman halted in their tracks as they saw the three massive piles of files on the table. "Please don't tell me they're patients." Foreman groaned.

House rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide it. "We're having interns." he grumbled, "Blame Cameron for making me be nice to a patient." he said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"Apparently word got out that we're taking on inters and everyone -" Chase gestured to the piles, "applied."

"We're taking inters?" Foreman whined. He'd never admit that it was a whine, but as bother Chase, Cameron and House raised their brows at him, he scowled, "Seriously?"

"Does it look like Cuddy is joking?" House asked and leaned against the desk.

"No...."

"I can guarantee that there will be doctors in here. People who have finished med school." Foreman started, "We can hire them and get off easy."

"No. I want students. Pre-med. High School or College doesn't matter. Cuddy wants us to teach and inspire," he said and grabbed a file. "Rejects on the floor, possible future Junior Ducklings on the middle of the table."

It was an hour later at eight thirty, that House's cellphone vibrated, making a sharp buzzing sound on the table. Cameron reached to take it, but House snatched it up, raising a warning brow at her. "You can answer the work phone," he said. He wasn't quite as pissed at her anymore, but he wasn't eager for everyone to know that he had knocked up his nineteen year old girlfriend just yet. He was the kind of guy who held his card close to his chest, and Ali was a part of his life that was intensely private, and she called him on this phone. He pressed the green button, "What?" he barked, annoyed and tired of reading files. He stood up to relieve his leg for a bit while he talked.

~*~

Ali woke up as the sun finally rose. She hadn't slept quite as soundly after House left. She'd curled up in his spot, but it didn't exactly make up for the loss of her human bed-warmer. She laid her hand against her temple, smiling lazily as it seemed her fever had broken. She didn't feel bad. A bit nauseous, but not sick. Crawling out of the bed and into the bathroom, she stumbled into the shower, letting the hot water warm her up as she tried to mentally will her stomach to quit rolling. It didn't work.

"Oh my god..." she moaned as her stomach and back tensed. Supporting herself on the tiled shower wall, she gasped for air when her gag reflex let up enough to allow some oxygen through to her lungs.

Turning off the shower, she grabbed a towel and dried herself off. The bathroom was steaming hot, and she liked it like that, as she was feeling a bit frosty. Wrapping the towel securely around her, she padded into the living room where the weekends shoppings was lying around the place. She grabbed the bag which held the toiletries and make-up.

House had grumbled something about 'unnecessary gunk' but willingly paid up when she blankly told him that the morning sickness was making her look like she was about to keel over at any moment, and that she wanted to make the bruise a little less noticeable. Of course he had protested and said she was perfect, with an air of annoyance that only showed that he actually meant it.

They hadn't gotten all that many clothes, because she would grow out of most of it pretty quickly, and House wasn't all that fond of malls. He had still protested vehemently when she refused him to come along to the underwear shop. Ali giggled as she pictured his pout and puppy eyes as she left him in the record shop. She could hear his whine and feel the gentle and pitiful nudges as he practically pleaded - in a joking sort of way, of course, as Greg House did not plead with anyone - but she got the distinct feeling he was disappointed anyway.

Carefully, she tried to cover up her bruise as best she could. There were going to be questions, of course, but how she was to answer them she wasn't quite sure. She pulled back and studied her handiwork carefully. House had shown her how to cover it up properly the day before; how to use different colours to balance the deep red and purple. She had always wondered what the green cover-ups were for. Apparently he'd learned a lot more in med school, or life in general - he hadn't said - than what was normal.

Slipping into her underwear, white lace she'd bought just for him, she reached for a Guns n' Roses tee - well he had insisted - and a pair of scruffy jeans as she grabbed the phone.

~*~

* * *

A/N; Okay, now let's see if you agree with me; If the site is going to be (partially) inactive due to something or the other for a few days (or a week) why don't they just say so instead of telling us to come back in a few minutes?


	10. Chapter 10

_"I'm sorry, did I call at a bad time?"_ House heard Ali's soft voice ask. He felt stress, pain and annoyance melt from his body as she spoke, _"I just wanted to know if it was okay if I took a cab into school. It's only a week left, and I don't want any more absence marks than I already have and my bio teacher said something about an open med school lecture I could go to..."_ He heard her breathe slowly as she paused _"Are you listening to me, or are you really very busy?"  
_  
"I'm not busy," he replied softly, "I just like to listen to you talk" he said and leaned the cane to the table, distracted from his actions by her voice.

All three duckling frowned and transferred their attention from their files to their boss as they heard his uncharacteristically soft voice and relaxed posture. Foreman gaped and pointed at the cane House had left at the table as he walked with an obvious limp, but relatively steady through the office as he talked softly, with an equally soft expression on his face. House, who was walking with his back to them, didn't notice their shocked expressions.

_"Oh, so the case you got called in for -?"_

"Hm, took us fifteen minutes to diagnose, had to keep him under watch for the next few hours."

_"So you crashed in your office?"_

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't come home -"  
_  
"Don't be. I'd rather sleep a few hours without you than have you returned to me in a matchbox." _

House smirked, "You know it's not actually possible to reduce the human mass to fit in a matchbox, right?"

_"Oh shut up." Ali giggled, "I meant that I'd rather suffer a few hour of a cold bed, that have you crash your bike on your way home because of exhaustion." _

"How noble." House muttered and dug the tip of his sneaker into the carpet. Only the ducklings noticed that he was actually leaning his entire weight on his damaged leg, balancing on a delicate line. "When is your lecture done?"

_"Around six, I think."Ali replied. "They last about two hours, right?"  
_  
"Yeah - is it at the Uni or -"  
_  
"At PPTH -you think Cuddy will kick me out if she sees me?"_

House chuckled, "Leave the Wicked Witch to me. You're safe sweetheart."

_"Okay."_

Cameron frowned as she heard distinctly pearly female laughter come from the phone. Could it be...? No, it was stupid...

_"When are you finished at work?"_

"Should be wrapped up around seven, why."

_"Thought we could grab some dinner - your treat of course." she said cheekily._

"Sure, and of course I'm paying - but you'll be paying me back, preferably on your knees." he teased.

On the other end, Ali blushed, but pulled herself together quick enough for him not to notice, _"Damn that ruined all my plans, y'know, cause I was planning on spending the evening on my back..."_

House hissed and cursed under his breath, "You're a conniving little pixie."

_"So you keep saying," she giggled, "we want Mexican."_

House wrinkled his nose, "Again? I'm bored of Mexican." She had been puling the 'we' line on him since the very fist moment she saw their babies. He'd be lying if he said he hated it, but it was hard to argue against. Not even he was cruel enough to deprive a baby of their favoured meal. "They'll never eat Mexican in their lives if you keep this up."

_"But I want something spicy, and....Mexican."_

"How about we compromise - Lebanese."  
_  
"I haven't had Lebanese before...."_

"I know, that's why I suggested it."

_"But -"_

"Spicy, finger food, lots of different stuff. Anything you want, just not Mexican."

House could practically hear her pout through the line, _"Are you starving us? We need to eat to grow healthy." _

He snorted, "Low shot babe."

_"Thought I'd give it a try anyway. So, Lebanese. Where, should I meet you there?" _

"Sure. It's not like you're getting within twenty feel of my bike. Pars, at eight. Wear something pretty."

_"I don't have anything pretty..."_ _she mumbled. _

"Go shopping then."

_"I don't -"_

"Look in your wallet."

_"Why?" _Ali asked curiously. House could hear her rummaging through her bag. "oh.....oh my god. Why?"she gasped.

"I figured I'd get annoyed if you had to call every time you wanted something," he said, trying to sweep it under the rug as a matter of convenience, but he couldn't hinder the slight tint of colour in his cheeks.

Chase couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_"You really shouldn't -"_

House chuckled nervously, "Does that mean you like it?" he asked as he disappeared into his office.

_"Well of course, but -"_

"020309. 2nd of March, doubt you'll forget it. See you at eight." He said and hung up. A few seconds later, he was still staring at his phone. Ginning softly, he slipped it in his pocket and walked back into the differential room and sat down. He arched his brows at his staring ducklings, "What?"

~*~

In the living room of 221 B, Ali was staring at her very own brand new and shiny cards. One was a regular card, and the other was Platinum VIP Master Card. Attached to them both were small post-it notes. To the regular card it said; "_every day use - it's got a daily limit of $100, and a weekly of $300, so don't be stupid."_ On the other it said; _"Anything over $100. Unlimited, but you buy something dumb I'll make you take it back!"_

Ali's eyes were wet with tears. Unlimited....she thought and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Unlimited, uninhibited and absolute trust.

~*~  


* * *

A/N; i know it may seem strange to you, so i thought i'd explain it; by giving Ali unlimited access to his accounts (e.i. sharing it) he not only trusts her, but also indicates that he intends to stick around, and if anything should happen, she and the kids are still taken care of. Not so much the money as the sentiment. House is a strange guy. Roses are too boring for him...and not really a romantic is he now....  
..............................


	11. Chapter 11

Stepping out of the cab by the front gates of the school, Ali felt more comfortable in her skin than ever before, but at the same time she was anxious of the reactions of her few friends who were, to use a crude word, but kindly put; geeks. Her intellect told her that her looks should not matter, that it was her brains that made her who she was. She had dressed in the rather conservative, shapeless - and often pink - clothes that her father bought her, wanting her to be a respectable girl. The only 'normal' clothes she had were the ones she wore at home, but not allowed to wear out of the house.

Moving in with her aunt had been an improvement, but she'd been so lost in all her choices and all the possibilities that she'd ended up with pretty much the same stuff she was used to seeing herself in. House wouldn't have it. He'd just looked at her like she'd grown another head and promptly refused to even let her try them on. He'd ushered her into a mall to get some jeans and shoes. Then they'd gone to the markets in the old parts of town and gotten a wide range of rocky tee shirts, and other trinkets that went along with the style he had picked for her. A style that fit his.

She would have objected to his tendency to completely dominate any given situation, if it wasn't for that he picked out stuff she really liked, but didn't have the guts to try, because she'd always been told no. Read; "NO!" along with a grounding and a smack. She's told House that her dad hadn't hit her many times, but the back of her head didn't show bruises like her face would.

Walking up the steps to the front doors, she felt eyes on her. For once she didn't feel like they were stripping her naked. Her leather jacket, along with her boots - fuck-me boots as House had described them and refused to leave the shop until she tried them on. They weren't slutty. Just knee high, elegantly cut army boots in well oiled leather with whiny charcoal gray buckles and silk laces. The scruffy jeans and the GNR shirt made her feel like herself. He'd let her raid his old stuff, finding a bunch of cool stuff like stringy bracelets and odd necklaces that she could borrow. It wasn't likely he'd ever wear it again. She was even wearing one of his watches, as her was still at her parents place. She needed to be able to tell the time.

She felt like a rock star.

Her confidence grew as she realised no one was looking at her like she was ruining their view. Her steps gained speed as she headed towards her class room.

* * *

Heading out of the Clinic and towards the lobby, House heard a voice calling him, "Greg." He turned at the doors to see who it was that was brave enough to bother him. Stacey. What the hell was Stacey doing in Princeton? She had a bunch of papers and x-ray films in her arms. She approached him like one would a snarling tiger, timid and not quite sure where to put her feet

"Hi, Stacy." He said, not at all pleased to see her, wondering if she was staying long, and if he could get away with not telling Ali his ex was in Princeton. She would probably flay him alive.

"How're you doing?"

"How am I doing? Well, the last five years have been like… you ever see those "Girls Gone Wild" videos?" With the exception of gradually falling hard for a girl half his age. A bit less than half his age right at that moment actually, and all the head bashing, anger, frustration and self doubt that came along with the process of getting over that fact and get on with his life. Only to have her come back. Pregnant with his kid - kids. Current Diagnostic of Emotional State; Frustrated and angry (at himself). Happy in a confused, but definitely, good way. He'd deal.

"Your life's been like that, or your life's been spent watching them?" House couldn't resist smiling a bit, considering the irony. She thought he was joking. He was perfectly serious. "I have missed you." She said softly.

House sighed and closed his eyes, willing her to be an hallucination. Opening his eyes, she was still there, "Is that why you're here?"

Stacy shook her head, "I need your help." She handed him the films and House, with a sigh, took them and looked them over.

"Who am I looking at?"

"My husband." she said, searching his face for any reactions.

House continued without missing a beat. "Who is suffering abdominal pain and fainting spells. No sign of tumors, no vasculitis. Could be indigestion, or maybe a kidney stone. A little one, can pack a lot of wallop."

Stacy, confusing his lack of reaction as disappointment, "Did you think I wasn't going to get married?"

House, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and hoping to God that Ali wasn't around wanting to say 'hi' before her lecture, replied in his own typical manner, "Not to someone so poorly endowed. This guy's pancreas is pathetic." he said and walked off.

Stacy followed him, her heels clacking on the hospital floor, "There is no kidney stone, no indigestion. Three hospitals, five doctors, not one of them found anything."

"Well, maybe there's nothing to be found." House replied, wanting to get away from her.

"Right, you suddenly trust doctors, love puppies and long walks in the rain."

"The walks are out." he said and held up his cane.

Stacy grabbed his arm and spun his around, "I was around you long enough to know when something's not right. Mark's had personality changes, he's acting strange, disconnected…"

"Interesting. It means there's either a neurological component or he's having an affair."

Stacy nearly yelled in frustration, "No affair, no nothing! He's sick! I know you're not too busy; you avoid work like the plague. Unless it actually is the plague." she added. Her eyes turned pleading, "I'm asking you a favor."

"I'm not too busy, but I'm not sure I want him to live." That wasn't really the truth. He couldn't care less about her husband who he had never met. If he took the case that meant that Ali and Stacey would eventually meet, and Stacey would be a real bitch, protecting her territory, even though it wasn't her land anymore. "It's good seeing you again," he said and walked away, hoping that the tears in Stacey's eyes were indicates of that he wouldn't see her again.

~*~

House was sitting on the stage in the lecture hall, apparently not doing anything. It was now afternoon and Ali should be finished at school. Well, she was finished because she was sitting on the second to front row, note-book in her lap and wearing the Guns n' Roses shirt he had insisted was a must-have in any girls wardrobe. She had been surprised when he waked in, having expected Dr. Riley. Most of the students were med, or senior pre-med students. Ali had done her second set of exams just a few weeks prior, but had one year left of pre-med before she could move on to med studies. She knew quite a bit though. She had tons to learn, but she knew a lot for her level of education. She sucked up information like a sponge, reading whatever medical journal that was lying around, and books when she wanted to know more. House predicted that round about February he would have to take a few boxes of books out of storage.

In truth he was trying to come up with something to say that would fill up two hours -without Stacy fucking up his day again. There were about 20 people in the room, waiting for him to speak. He recognised most of them, as they had all been in his pile of interns/victims-to-be.

Finally he spoke, "Three guys walk into a clinic. Their legs hurt. What's wrong with them?" House spotted a geeky looking student raising his hand and groaned inwardly "I'm not going to like you, am I?" he asked, instinctively knowing that this kid was not going to shut up for the entire lecture. He resisted the urge to grin; he was so sticking this kid on Cameron. "Right, let's call you Keen, shall we. Let's not pretend that I will actually remember your name."

Keen rolled his eyes, "Most likely cause of leg pain is muscle strain. Apply heat and rest affected areas."

House nodded, "Statistically, you're right. Very good." this kid was going to drive his ducklings crazy, "My experience: over half of leg pain is musculo-skeletal, generally from excessive exercise. Twelve percent is varicose veins brought on by pregnancy, and most of the rest is the result of vehicular accidents. I said three people. That's six legs. So, you've got three hurt jogging, two in collisions, and one of the legs is pregnant." he said. A few of the students chuckled, but most were too caught up in writing everything he said down to appreciate the humour.

"What were they doing when pain presented?" A asian girl asked.

House shrugged, "I have no idea." That girl was one of those caring people. He'd stick her on Foreman.

"You didn't ask? You didn't take a history?" A rebellious looking, very handsome Latino boy asked.

House frowned, "I'm not going to remember you name either, so I'm thinking of either naming you Rebel or Pretty..."

"Rebel is fine," the boy smirked.

"Pretty it is then," House said just to annoy and embarrass the kid. He really was pretty, with ebony black hair, streaked bronzed by the sun. His skin was clear and honey like. In good shape from House's view and dark eyes. He couldn't tell from the distance. He'd call him Rebel in his mind - he'd go with Chase - if he made the cut. "Of course, but all that told us was what they said happened. Person A, farmer, says he was fixing a fence. Tightness of the ankle, loss of muscle control. Person B, volleyball practice. Coach figured it was a pulled muscle. And C, we've got Carmen Electra. Golfing."

Keen snapped to hormonal teenage attention, "Whoa, you treated the Baywatch chick?"

"The Baywatch thespian." House corrected, "And no, I've gotta disguise the identity of each of the patients and I got tired of using the middle-aged man. Carmen seemed like a pleasant alternative. Also, she's apparently quite the golfer." he stood up, "now, in less than two hours, one of these three will get tossed out of the hospital because they were faking it to score narcotics, and one will be very close to death. Any guesses on which is which?" no one answered, "Okay, I say we start with the farmer."

~*~

* * *

A/N; I'm pretty proud of myself for remembering all that dialogue.....


	12. Chapter 12

"Snakebite?" Caring asked.

"That would be my guess."

Rebel arched a brow in doubt, "Farmer didn't know he had been bit by a snake?" House noted the boy's scepticism in his mental note book. Always a good trait.

"That's what he said. Sudden shooting pain, tall grass, never saw a thing." House said, sitting on the stage.

"What kind of snake?" Keen asked.

House made a face, "You want me to tell you what kind of snake it was from the shape of the hole in the leg? What am I? A Shaman?"

"How are we supposed to know what kind of antivenin to use if we don't know what kind of snake it is?"

House got a smug look on his face, "Oh, there are people to find those things out."

~*~

An hour later, House was bored and wanted a break, "What say we take five? Get some coffee, go pee." He needed to see Wilson.

About half a minute later he had tracked down his wayward friend and was sitting in the lounge area outside the classroom.

"You didn't think she was going to get married?" Wilson asked.

House shrugged, "She asked me the same question."

"And… what? You're not gonna treat him? Are you that hung up on revenge?"

"There's probably nothing wrong with him." House replied, "And no, I'm not hung up on revenge, I just don't give a fuck about her - and I would like it very much if she never showed her face here again."

Wilson shook his head, "Oh, sure, that makes sense. She's just using the old 'sick husband' routine as an excuse to get back in touch with you. You think this is easy for her? The only reason she'd be anywhere near you was if she was desperate."

"So I should help her because she hates me?"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "she doesn't hate you. She loves you, she just can't stand to be around you - and apparently, that emotion is reflected in you."

Both House and Wilson looked up when Keen with two other eager and geeky looking students showed up, "Uh, Dr. House? It's been almost six minutes."

House sighed and got up.

~*~

Back in the classroom, House was about to go nuts.

The Keen brat frowned. "We're supposed to know how fast snakes make their venom?"

House sighed, "Nope. Unless you've got a patient bit by one. Then it might be helpful. So what do we do now?"

"He must have been bitten by a different snake. We go back and find it." Caring said.

"Or you go online and find there's only three poisonous snakes in New Jersey: the copperhead, the timber rattler, and the coral. The copperhead and the timber rattler both respond to the antivenins we gave the guy."

"So we give him the antivenin for the other one."

House made a face, "Is that a question?"

Keen twisted his pen between his fingers, "Well, we can't just blindly give him another antivenin. Especially after the first one almost killed him. You said only three types of poisonous snakes commonly found in New Jersey. But what if this is an uncommon one?"

House nodded, "Very good."

"So we've gotta find the right snake."

House shook his head, "No need. Odds are, by the time you get back the autopsy results will tell you what kind of snake it was."

Keen frowned, " But you said –"

Caring interrupted him, "So we do give him the antivenin for the other one."

"Again, was that a question? I asked what you would do. It seems unfair for you to ask me what you would do. Who gives the guy the other antivenin?" House raised his brows as half of the class raised their hands. "And who goes looking for the snake?" the other half raised their hands. Ali was the only one who didn't. House frowned, "And you -" he set his eyes into Ali, ignoring Rebel, who hadn't raised his hand either, "Wouldn't do either." he cocked his head, "Why?"

Ali smiled that secret little smile that told the world that she knew something they didn't, "Everybody lies," she said simply. House smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. Only Wilson and the ducklings, who had joined the class at some point understood the reference.

Caring ignored her, "I assume that one choice kills him and one saves him."

House hummedn "That's usually the way it works at the leg turning black stage."

Caring cocked her head, "So half of us killed him and half of us saved his life."

"Yeah. something like that."

Keen protested, "But we can't be blamed for –"

"I'm sure this goes against everything you've been taught, but right and wrong do exist. Just because you don't know what the right answer is – maybe there's even no way you could know what the right answer is – doesn't make your answer right or even okay. It's much simpler than that. It's just plain wrong. "

~*~

House held up the sheet of paper he had been working on for the past five minutes, "What would you call that? That's tea-colored, right? The guy who we thought was just after the drugs… what's the differential diagnosis for urine that's tea-colored?"

Caring answered straight away, unintentionally making herself House's next victim, "Kidney stone."

"Kidney stones would cause what?" he asked, leading her on.

"Blood in urine." she answered.

House sighed, getting impatient, "What colour is your pee?"

"Yellow."

"What color is your blood?"

"Red."

House shook the sheet of paper, "What colors did I use?"

"Red, yellow and brown."

House nodded, "And brown. What causes brown?"

"Wastes. "

House was getting pissed. How slow was this chick, "Which means the kidneys are shutting down. Why?"

"Trauma." she said, getting stressed.

"None that his history would indicate."

"Could be damage done by the self-injection of the Demerol." she hurried to say.

"Treatment?"

"Heat and rest –"

"Other possible causes?"

"Infection....?"

House nodded, "Start him on antibiotics. What else?" Caring hesitated, stuttering, "Come on, come on!" House yelled.

Caring stuttered, "I – I don't know."

House sneered, "You're useless. But at least you know it. Blood tests show elevated creatine kinase, what does that tell you?"

Rebel shifted lazily, "The trauma diagnosis is right. He takes it easy for a few days, he'll be fine."

House looked at him in disbelief, "You sure?"

Rebel nodded, "The elevated CK rules out infection –"

House was pissed, "You know what's worse than useless? Useless and oblivious." House limped down to Keen, "What are they missing?"

Keen shifted back in his chair, nervously, "You know, it's kind of hard to think when you're in our face like this –"

House nearly laughed, "Yeah? You think it's going to be easier when you've got a real patient really dying?" he turned to the Audotorium "What are you missing?" he yelled.

"Muscle death," Ali spoke up, "His symptoms are pointing towards muscle death. The most common cause for that is a clot," she said calmly, "Infarction."

House turned to Rebel, "I change my mind, you be Rebel, She's Pretty. Pretty face, Pretty diagnosis."

"Is she right?" One of the older students asked.

"She is indeed correct." House confirmed.

House swore he could see a light bulb go off on top of Rebel's head, "Of course! Everybody lies! The framer had a dog! - dogs' mouths are pretty filthy, but they have natural antibodies to fight off most of the stuff. Humans don't. That's why dog bites can be so nasty. The symptoms add up to a type of strep bacteria, not any kind of snake venom. If you are injected with snake venom you get muscle weakness and fever, but not what he had. I'd say he's got a flesh eating disease."

Keen glared at him, "Just in case you forgot, farmer was bitten by a snake, not his dog."

"The farmer says he was bitten by a snake, but if he was wearing working boots, the snake's fangs wouldn't have gotten through them, or the bite would have been above his knee. Also, as Pretty said 'everybody lies. The farmer loved his dog more than he loved his life."

House was stunned. He was impressed by the pretty boy and the pretty girl. "Well damn." He turned to the class, "Pretty girl, pretty diagnosis. Pretty boy, pretty diagnosis. You've been out diagnosed by fashion posters."

"You were out diagnosed too." Keen muttered quietly.

"Who, me?" House asked innocently, "I was at home with the flu when that guy came in."

~*~

House told the class of the happenings of each of the cases even though Ali and Rebel had already solved them.

"Because of the extent of the muscle removed, utility of the patient's leg was severely compromised. Because of the time delay in making the diagnosis, patient continues to experience chronic pain."

"She had no right to do that." Caring said with much empathy.

"She had the proxy." Rebel pointed out.

"She knew he didn't want the surgery."

"She saved his life!"

Keen shifted in his seat, "Well, we don't know that. Maybe he would have been fine –"

"It doesn't matter. It's the patient's call." Caring said heatedly.

"The patient's an idiot." Rebel replied.

House chuckled healf heartedly, "They usually are. What about really, what do you think?"

Rebel shifted in his seat, "Personally, I would have followed the patients wishes." he said, "I don't necessarily agree, and I would have browbeat him until he saw it my way, but in the end but it was his leg. The attending could have waited until the worst of the pain had faded while he was in a coma, and then re-evaluated the facts when he'd had enough time to recover. I can imagine that damaged muscles hurt less than no muscles."

House nodded, "That's what I told them to do. What bout you Pretty?"

Ali bit her lip. On one hadn she was grateful he was alive, on the other hand, "She was his proxy because he trusted her to follow his wishes. She didn't do what he wanted. She had no right."

House could see the unspoken 'but I'm grateful you're alive' and bit his lip and nodded, "Do you have a buzzer or something. What time does this class end?" he asked, suddenly uncomfortable by having a hundred-plus pairs of eyes on him.

Cuddy, who was standing at the doorway spoke up, "Twenty minutes ago." Even now, five years later, she still felt guilt for going behind House's back. Rebel's - a pre-med - approach would have been the better one.

House scowled, "I'm not doing this again." he picked up the 'World's greatest dad' mug and walked over to Cuddy, "And this guy is not the world's greatest dad. Not even ranked. Who the hell lets their kids play with lead-based paint? That's why he's always sick. Find him some plastic cups and the class is all his again." He snarled and left, leaving behind a full room of shellshocked students, co-workers and other people who had heard that Dr. Greg House was giving a lecture.

~*~

On his way to his office, House pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. " Stacy, it's Gregg. I've got an opening for ten tomorrow morning. Make sure your husband isn't late." Without saying goodbye, he hung up and stuffed it back in his pocket.

~*~

Arriving in his office House remembered those words that John Henry Giles had told him all too clearly. Especially now that Stacey was rubbing her supposed happiness in his face, he was painfully aware of how close he was to have it - the real thing - in his grasp. He didn't want to lose it. At least not before he'd had a real taste of it.

"I know that limp. I know the empty ring finger. And that obsessive nature of yours, that's a big secret. You don't risk jail and your career just to save somebody who doesn't want to be saved unless you got something, anything, one thing. The reason normal people got wives and kids and hobbies, whatever. That's because they don't got that one thing that hits them that hard and that true. I got music, you got this. The thing you think about all the time, the thing that keeps you south of normal. Yeah, makes us great, makes us the best. All we miss out on is everything else. No woman waiting at home after work with the drink and the kiss, that ain't gonna happen for us. "

He didn't want to end up like that. He had gotten a taste of the life John Henry had described as out of their reach. It wasn't out of his reach. It was right in the centre of his palm, all he had to do was close his hand. House closed his eyes and clenched his fist. A year and a half ago, he would have been thrown in prison for child molesting. Now she was nearly twenty, but she was still twenty-six years younger than him. He was robbing the cradle, that was for sure.

Worrying his lip, he made a very important decision. He was going to tell Wilson. He needed the mans advice. For once he admitted it. For once it was actually true. Telling another person made it real. He was going to be a father. He had sired a child - children - in the womb of a girl young enough to be his daughter. He loved her. He didn't just want her around. He loved her. He was in deep shit.

~*~

"You did great with the lecture today-" Wilson started as he heard the familiar thump of the cane.

"I'm in deep shit" he said to Wilson as his Wilson-hunt was fruitful as he ran into him in the Clinic.

Wilson's face snapped to his in rapt attention. House admitted to being in trouble? It had to be real bad. "And?"

House made a face. A face of self doubt, pain and serious amounts of something purely House. "Not here."

"Is it about Stacey?" Wilson asked with a tired sigh, his interest wavering.

House shook his head, "Nope, nothing to do with Stacey - or any other busty brunettes we know."

Wilson shifted and looked at House with narrowed eyed, "Your place then - pizza, beer?"

House shook his head, "No. Your office. Now." He turned on his heel and left without another word. Wilson followed promptly, out of worry and curiosity. What had House in such a tiff?

~*~

* * *

A/N okay, so I have some possibly bad news. I'm going away this weekend, and I don't think I'll have any internet connections *whine* so this chapter is almost twice as long as the rest. Though considering all the dialogue (yay to me for remembering!) I WILL update if I'm anywhere near a net cafe of something of the like. I'll put the chapter into my saved messages folder on my mail, and see hoe it goes from there.

Statistics show only 1 in 25 readers review on a good day. BE SPECIAL!!!


	13. Chapter 13

House closed the door to Wilson's office and leaned against it. "Ali's pregnant." he said quietly.

Wilson cocked his head, "Okay...first of all; Who is Ali, and how does it concern you?" House shot him a look. "Oh...so it's _yours_?"

House nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm still at loss as of who Ali is."

"Aliena Granger."

"Your stalker." Wilson sat down the he stood back up as what House had said caught up with his brain, "Your _stalker_!" he screeched. House winched. "She's underage!"

"She actually nineteen - twenty soon." House said lightly.

Wilson laughed darkly, "Oh, yeah! You're in deep shit buddy." he agreed. "So what are you gonna do? Is she gonna keep it?"

House nodded, "She's gonna keep them."

"Them?"

"Twins...."

"Twins." Wilson repeated. "What. Didn't you use a condom? Birth-control? I know you use a patch!"

"She was taking Paganol..."

"And you wear the patch...how is it possible that she ended up pregnant - with twins - and why didn't you use a condom? You _always_ use a condom." Wilson despaired, "Even when you're too drunk to _walk_ you remember condoms!"

"Patch is only 90%..." House sighed.

"And as you knew that very well - and how could you be certain she actually _took_ her birth control pills?" Wilson nearly yelled in frustration.

"Because she took it at breakfast every Sunday morning god-dammit!" House swore. He couldn't explain the feeling crawling in his stomach. It made him fidgety and restless.

Wilson gaped, "You had breakfast with her? Several times?"

House sat down in the couch and rubbed his face. "Yeah. More than several times."

"She spent the night?" Wilson was getting more and more frustrated and delved deeper and deeper into the depths of his disbelief.

"Several times." House confirmed.

"And you had sex?"

"Once." House said "Once before we knew..."

Wilson raised his brows, "Once. Just once? Are you sure it's yours? She could have slept with someone else before - or after -"

House shook his head, "It was her first time." he said, "and she stayed with me after - her parents were out of town." House didn't dare look up at his best friend just yet.

Wilson sat down on his desk in shock, "So you've had an - how do you know it was her first time?"

House looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Uh, there is this little thing called virgin hymns. Heard about it?"

"Wait, you can actually tell when -?" Wilson asked, very skeptical of the entire scenario.

"The blood kind of gives it away Wilson," he said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you had an underage girl -"

"She's nineteen or fucks sake!" House growled, "I deserve some credit for keeping under wraps for two years!"

Wilson looked at him with big puppy eyes, "Normally, I'd say something along the lines of 'what's wrong with you?', but knowing she nearly raped your bike, stalked you, rubbed up against you like a bitch in heat and gave you a calendar with her eighteenth birthday marked on it, I'd rather say, um.... '_what's wrong with you_?!'" he yelled.

House snapped, "Don't call her that - and do you fucking think I need you to tell me what's wrong with me?" he snarled, "I know that I'm quite literally robbing the cradle!"

"Well if you_ know -_" Wilson's voice dripped of sarcasm. House groaned and flung himself down on his couch, heedless of his leg. Wilson frowned, "Didn't that hurt?" he asked curiously, cocking his head cutely.

House lifted his arm from his face and glanced at Wilson, "uh?"

Wilson arched a brow, "Your leg. Y'know, the one you can hardly move without causing mind-numbing pain."

House frowned, "Uh? Oh...never mind that, I -"

Wilson looked at him suspiciously, "Your leg _doesn't_ hurt?"

"Can we focus on the actual problem?" House asked.

"How many Vicodin have you taken today?"

"Leave it alone!"

Wilson gasped, "Oh my god! You care about her!"

House made a face and glared at him, "You deducted that out of my refusal to talk about my leg?"

"Because you_ never_ avoid talking about your leg - or your pills!" Wilson nearly shouted, "She is important to you!" House groaned and slid down from the couch in a fluid motion, sitting on the floor with one leg folded underneath him, his elbow resting on his knee, his hand supporting his head. Wilson stared at him, "Your leg isn't hurting!"

House looked up at him in defeat, "She...she sleeps wrapped around my side..."

Wilson shook his head, "You let her cuddle - how many pills have you taken today - after lunch?" House sighed and refused to look at Wilson, and mumbled something. "What was that? I couldn't hear you" Wilson said and stepped closer.

"None! I said none!" House shouted, "Fucking hell..." he muttered and turned away.

Wilson just stared at him, "You don't feel any pain?" he asked, stunned.

House sighed in annoyance, "Oh trust me, I feel the pain - but after five years of excruciating agony, even while on the pills, I find this at least tolerable."

"So it doesn't hurt?"

"I've still got a migraine in my leg, but it isn't feeling like the muscle is being peeled off in tiny stripes," he said dryly.

"You don't just like her." Wilson exclaimed and stood up, "You _like_ her, like her - you _love_ her!"

House groaned, "I know. Why do think I'm here?"

Wilson halted mid-celebration, "Wait - you _know_ you love her?" he asked, mildly confused. House nodded. "So....now what?" he asked. It had always been his job to tell House that he cared about someone, but now that House already knew, what was his purpose?

"I don't know." House admitted.

Wilson cocked his head, "You_ never_ never know." He pondered and tapped his chin "You're scared...of commitment?" he guessed.

"She's living with me. We're having kids. I think I passed commitment issues a long time ago." House muttered.

"How long ago?" he asked curiously.

"Since I stopped being surprised when she showed up..."

"And she lives with you? How did that come about?"

House shook his head and pushed himself back onto the couch, "She talked to her mom when she though that she might be pregnant -"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Found out last week."

"She told you?"

"No - and I'll get to it -"

The door opened and both men turned towards the one who dared interrupt their very important chat. Cameron poked her head in, "Got a case. Urgent."

"It can wait ten minutes," House said and waved her off.

"Patient is bleeding from his eyes, penis - no signs of blood in his urine - no STD's and is not responding to IV-fluids." She summed up.

Wilson sighed, knowing that this was exactly the kind of case that would have House running out of his office, avoiding the rest of their talk.

"It can wait ten minutes!" House snapped.

Both Cameron and Wilson looked at him in wonder. "What? But this case is perfect -"

"I'm not interested! Start the differential on your own, Chase in charge, and you do not go near any patient or family, got it?! Lab work and research only!" He wasn't annoyed at Cameron was much as he was just generally annoyed, unlucky girl.

Cameron got a dejected look on her face and nodded, "Yeah..." She said and left.

Wilson gaped at him, "You turned down that case? And why is Cameron not allowed to -"

"I'll get to it!" House snapped. "I gave Ali a ride home that night she nearly raped my bike. Dropped her off, didn't see her again until she got the meds for the spores. Again, didn't see her for another few months. Met her in the park and we had a coffee and a chat. After that we just..."

"Clicked?"

"Yeah. We clicked." House agreed, "Coffee turned to lunch, lunch turned to dinner, dinner turned to take-out and tv and at some point she started staying over."

"And then next you started finding her stuff around the place." Wilson stated, being very familiar with the phenomenon of women getting what they want.

"Yeah, and I didn't mind. It wasn't much...just some soaps, make-up, pair of sneakers..."

"She invaded your bathroom?!" Wilson asked in disbelief, "Not even I'm allowed to have stuff in your bathroom!"

"It wasn't worth arguing over - and no, she didn't invade my bathroom....she immigrated," he stated.

"Right, she immigrated." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Gradually she started staying over more. Her parents were fighting like crazy -"

"You fell for that."

"No. I didn't believe her, so I took her back. The second I parked and turned the engine off, I heard yelling and screaming and a vase cashed through the window and out onto the lawn."

Wilson held his breath, "Yeah that's real fighting."

"Yeah I thought so too. I didn't usually bother to ask, 'cause I've met her dad and he's an ass, but she never came two days in a row unless it was in the weekend." He shook his head sadly, "I didn't ask after that either...her Aunt had enough of her parents fighting, so she took Ali and had her live with her up in New York."

"For how long?"

"Bit less than a year."

"So you didn't see her for a year?"

"She dropped by when she was in town, called, texted, e-mailed...I asked what she wanted for her 20th birthday...She said she wanted me to be her first...a combined 18th, 19th, and 20th present."

Wilson gawked, "Really? What did you say?"

"I said she was nuts."

"And?"

"She called me a jerk." House grumbled, "So I prescribed her the new Birth Control, got back on the Patch...of course she wanted her present early." He said with a snort.

"So it was just like that? She called you a jerk and you give in? No passion? No admittance of love -?"

"No. God....I knew i liked her, but I didn't - I ever considered she'd -"

"Actually want you?" Wilson asked, "Like that?"

"Yeah."

"But she gave you her virginity! That should have been a clue!"

"I know she trusts me! I know she cares!" House snapped, "I just..."

"You think she wanted you because you were friends, and because you knew what you were doing?"

"Precisely."

"Right." Wilson said, once again surprised by House's humility and utter lack of arrogance.

"After that we continued like normal, except now she actually she slept in my bed." House continued, "Didn't see each other as much though 'cause her parents kept her home. Ali told her mom that she thought she might be pregnant, but wasn't sure, and asked her not to tell her dad. Ali's mom pretty much lives on Gin & Tonic, so of course, she told him. He went ballistic -"

"So he knew that she was -"

"Because of the possibility of that she might be pregnant. He hit her, threw her out in nothing but her nighty, in the rain. I found her on my doorstep, soaking wet, in a nearly see-through satin dress, bare feet, cut knees and half her face purple."

"Half her face?"

"He's a big guy."

"Bigger than you?"

"Shorter, broader, not crippled."

"oh."

"Anyway, I got her in the shower, dressed, cleaned up and fed. She told me her dad kicked her out, but not why. Just that he might have done something stupid, but there was no point in turning feathers into eagles before she had the facts. Enter Cameron. Ali went to the Clinic, 'cause she didn't want me to find out -" House looked away and rubbed her face.

"Don't blame yourself for that. It's female instinct to protect her young - incase her mate is -

"Yeah, I'm a lion; killing my young!" House said, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"I was thinking more in lines of reacting negatively. And you are a force of nature!" Wilson smirked.

"Right, anyway, Ali shows up in the Clinic, no make-up wearing my clothes, cause nighty, scared, tired and a fever, plus the usual pregnancy symptoms - Cameron immediately sees a dumb, hung over cheerleader who got knocked up while drunk, tells her she's got SWS and a parasite that might kill her, and then she leaves without explaining what the hell she meant, not giving her penicillin for the fever, or even a test for the pregnancy."

Wilson made a face, "Damn - she could have killed her!"

"Yeah, then she comes out bragging about her third pregnant teen of the day, I saw the name on the file and I flipped at her."

"In public?"

"Yeah." House groaned, "Cuddy overheard me telling Chase and Foreman why Cameron was stuck with paperwork, and agreed with my decision on keeping her away from patients for a while..."

"Wait, what about Ali? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, told her she was pregnant."

"Is this where the crying, comforting, cuddling and confessions of love enters?" Wilson asked jokingly.

House just nodded, "yeah."

Wilson blanked. He'd been joking. He sat down again. "So you're gonna be a dad?" he sighed, an air of finality about the statement.

"Yep."

"And you're happy about that?"

"Still digesting, but mainly, yeah."

"Damn...and you like her - no! you love her."

"Yeah."

"And she loves you?"

"Yeah."

Wilson pondered for a few seconds, "You're afraid of loosing her." he said.

House glared at him, "No shit Sherlock."

"You are in trouble - have you talked to her parents?"

"I tried, they told us to get lost. We were actually just going to get her stuff cause I don't want her living there, but he refused. Said he paid for it, so he was keeping it."

Wilson frowned, "That's kinda harsh. Then what did you do?"

"Shopping."

"You," Wilson shook his head, "went shopping with your girlfriend - whom I still think is obscenely young by the way, but that fact is slightly overshadowed by the overwhelming sense of that a miracle has been performed; you've fallen in love. For real. No obsession or infatuation. Love." Wilson smiled and rubbed his face, "You've come full circle, got the wife and kids, soon you'll be driving a Volvo, have a house and a dog!" House snapped his face up to stare at Wilson. The piercing blue gaze made Wilson slightly uncomfortable, "What did I say?"

House just shook his head, muttering under his breath. He grabbed his cane and hurried out the door, not bothering to actually use it.

"Wait! What did I say?" Wilson called after him.

* * *

A/N now i've posted to double chapter to make up for ONE missed post, so I think i've been really good *puppy eyes* and deserve your reviews. I've worked really hard, also, I just epicly failed my Latin test - i don't even need it back to know - so cheer me up!!

Statistics show only 1 in 25 readers review on a good day. BE SPECIAL!!!


	14. Chapter 14

The ducklings stared curiously at their boss as he almost ran through the differential room - without using his cane - snatching his jacket, keys, helmet and wallet before he ran out again.

"Why do I get the feeling that he can move around on that leg a lot better than he wants us to know?" Foreman asked Cameron and Chase.

Chase shrugged, "Don't know. He's been looking much better lately."

Foreman smirked, "Really?"

Chase glared at him, "I might be bi, but I'm not hot for my boss," he said, "I'm just saying that he looks much more rested and healthy lately - at least in the last week. You have to agree with me!"

Wilson came into their office, looking a bit dazed, "House just ran out of my office." He said.

"He just ran out of here as well -"

House just marched into the differential room, scanning the white board, reading Chase's easily readable and loopy writing. "Looks good. Call if everything goes Britney Spears on your asses." He said and hurried back out. The ducklings just looked after him in astonishment, while Wilson just shook his head and went back to his office.

~*~

His leg was complaining as he tapped his cane in impatience as the lift descended the floors. He watched the numbers on the wall light up; 3, 2, 1 - Finally - oh fuck no!

"House!"

"Busy!" he shouted back at his boss.

"You can take tomorrow off!" Cuddy shouted after him, knowing that he would object to having to take a day off, especially when he had a case as interesting as this one. Speaking of, why was he leaving?

Cuddy gaped when he just waved at her without even turning back or commenting on her extremely low-cut top and just yelled, "thanks!" before he disappeared out the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

~*~

House spotted Ali sitting on the bench in the tiny garden next to the parking lot. Ali saw him in the corner of her eye and stood up to meet him, "I was waiting for the taxi. I figured you'd be a bit longer. I saw Dr. Cameron running through the lobby chirping 'got a case, got a case', and everyone just moved out of her way. It was very funny. She was like a chipmunk on speed." Ali giggled.

"Yeah, had a case. Not interesting enough to stay over night for." He said, adding in his mind, 'and I'm about to do the most....something.... thing I've ever done in my life',

Ali frowned, "Have you been running?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "Had an epiphany -"

"And the kick of pain-numbing adrenaline that comes along with it?"

House nodded, "I love you."

Ali cocked her head curiously, "I know, and I love you too...was that your epiphany?"

"No." House said shortly, "That was just the prologue."

Ali shifted uneasily; had he all of a sudden realised that she wasn't worth the trouble, or that -

"Marry me?"

~*~

Wilson poured himself a healthy cup of coffee after chatting with the Ducklings, plainly telling them that it was none of their business what was going on in Houses life to make him so...happy. Well, to be fair, only Foreman, uncharacteristically so had been all that nosey. Cameron had faked her nonchalance and Chase had been curious, but backed off when he realised that Wilson wasn't too keen to tell, understanding that when something was personal, there usually was a reason for it and figured that if there was any reason for them to know, or if it would affect them in any way, House would have the good sense to tell them - or just whenever he was ready to share the goods, or being the gossiper he was, would pick it up in the grapevines soon enough.

Lazily, glad to be finished for the day he padded out on his terrace and leaned on the railing. He frowned as he saw House standing on the taxi-holding spot with a blonde girl. Quite attractive he noted to himself. Straining his ear, he could barely hear when they were saying, as the wind carried their voices.

"Yeah. Had an epiphany -"

"And the kick of pain-numbing adrenaline that comes along with it?"

Wilson could see House nod, "I love you."

"I know, and I love you too...was that your epiphany?"

"No. That was just the prologue. Marry me."

Wilson choked on his coffee coughed violently. He set the cup on the broad topped railing bent over, trying to catch a breath. Suddenly two warm hands pulled him up and patted his back roughly, literally knocking the breath into him. "Woha there Wilson. Would be a shame to see you get killed by your coffee, having survived all those wives."

Wilson chuckled breathlessly at the jibe and turned to the blonde, "You've been spending too much time with House, Chase. No wonder he likes you. As for the coffee; it just went down the wrong pipe."

Chase nodded, "I understand that. I mean, it's not every day you get to witness your best friend, whom is rumoured to be completely heartless, propose to his twenty years younger pregnant girlfriend."

Wilson gaped, "How -?"

"I was looking for him because Cameron paged us with a case, and him being him, I figured he was hiding out in your office."

"You snooped?" Wilson blinked in astonishment over the Australians deviousness.

"Not really. I just heard her name, the words 'pregnant' and 'love' - thought about how he flipped at Cameron last week and pieced it together," he said and shrugged.

Wilson looked at him oddly, "You really don't get enough credit."

Chase just grinned and shook his pretty hair, the light making it shine "look," he said and pointed towards the couple in the small park.

Ali froze, completely stunned. Did he really just ask her to marry him? Her lips parted in shock, her breathing shallow as she processed his words.

House shifted uncomfortably as she just stared at him, "You don't have to -"

Ali seemed to unfreeze and shook her head frantically, "Of course I want to!" she said breathlessly and threw herself at him, hugging him so tightly, House was sure his circulation was dead. He led her just s tightly, burying his face in her neck, breathing her in. After a while, she pulled away slightly, only to kiss him full on the lips.

~*~


	15. Chapter 15

Ali was still high on her pink cloud as she breezed into the cafeteria the day after, having missed half the day due to her fiancee - she nearly squealed at the thought - wanting to keep her at home a little while longer. Just cuddling though, as he said she was still to sore. Ali shrugged at her thoughts. Nothing wrong with a days break.

Feeling extraordinary comfortable in her skin, she wove though the myriad of tables until she found her own. "Hey!" she said as she plopped down in her seat, next to her friends.

Four heads turned to her and stared her up and down, "Why are you dressed like a Popular?" Alice asked, as she reached over and fiddled with the bracelets wrapped around her wrists, "And you're wearing make-up." she stated distastefully.

Ali rolled her eyes, "I'm only wearing make-up because my dad decided to give me a shiner - I'd rather not show it off to the world - and it would look weird to only have make-up on half my face." she replied, not thinking much of her friends foul mood.

"You shouldn't lie about things like that..." Alice said and looked away pointedly, fiddling her pig-tail braids.

Ali sat back abruptly, feeling like she'd been slapped, now appropriately knowing how that felt. "I'm not lying."

"Oh come on! Your dad is rich! The only reason you've been unpopular is because you dressed like you were seventy!"

Eric frowned, "Alice, that's unfair. You can tell she's got a bruise on her cheek."

"She probably walked into a door..."

"You don't get blue cheeks from doors, you get blue feet." Robert replied. "So she decided to put on a pair of jeans and a 'Soundgarden' shirt. Big deal." he said and rolled his eyes, "I'll bet you a fifty it's more comfortable than the pink prison suit she was wearing before."

"Uh...thanks....I think." Ali said, wondering since when did they all have opinions of her clothes.

"So why you been MIA lately?" Eric asked, "You missed the Science club meeting this weekend."

Ali sighed, "My dad kicked me out...I had to walk all the way to Princeton Central in nothing but a night-gown - in the rain!"

Alice looked bored, "So what's in Princeton Central?"

"My boyfriend - he lives there." she said, nervous about their reactions.

Robert frowned, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend..." he said quietly.

Ali felt a bit guilty, but didn't let it consume her, "It happened kinds quickly..."

"I'll bet! You've probably only met him last week!" Alice snarled.

Ali looked at her...whom she thought was her best friend, pouting like a scolded child. "I've known him for just over two years, actually. And the reason I haven't told you is that none of you have the time to talk to me outside school time. I figured since I'm not a part of your lives outside school, then what was stopping me from having friends that actually liked to spend time with me - and not just 'cause I'm head of the fucking Science club?!" Ali snarled.

~*~

* * *

Across the room Dan Whitney's attention was diverted from his crown of rowdy team mates by the angry sound of a voice he knew. The voice in question quietly whispering 'everybody lies' inside his head. On the table with the geeks sat Pretty - pretty face, pretty diagnosis, he remembered. She intrigued him. How had she known? "Guys, I'm 'a go talk to a -"

"Dude, you're dating Chris' sister, why you leaning on that...." Derek cocked his head at the pissed off blonde, "She's kinda hot. Who is she?"

Dan shrugged, "Don't know. Met her at the lecture yesterday -"

"The doctor thing?"

"Yeah. School stuff," he assured his mates, not wanting them to think he was cheating on his best mates sister, even if his best mate didn't get why his best friend dated his sister, and stated his opinion frequently.

~*~


	16. Chapter 16

"It's not like that!" Robert defended himself, "Unlike you, we actually have to work for our grades. We don't suck up info like a sponge!"

Ali sneered,"Of course, that is why I see the three of you out around town, without me - having fun."

"Pretty - mind if I sit down?"

All of them turned to see the school's most popular everything standing by their table. The Latino captain of the basketball team wasn't wearing his letter jacket like the rest, but stuck with a pair of jeans and white tee.

Ali arched a brow, "Sure thing - Pretty."

"Uh hu, he changed mine to Rebel." he said and sat down next to Ali.

"No I believe his words were; 'Pretty girl, pretty diagnosis. Pretty boy, pretty diagnosis. You've been out diagnosed by fashion posters.'" Ali shot back.

Rebel scoffed, "And before that he said; 'I change my mind, you be Rebel, She's Pretty. Pretty face, Pretty diagnosis.' So there."

Ali couldn't resist a smile tugging at t he corner of her lips, "Okay, Rebel, why are you so suddenly interested in me?"

"I wanted to know if you're applying for the internships this summer."

Ali bit her lip, "I was going to, but the dead line was Friday, and my dad broke my laptop, so I don't have an application..."

Rebel frowned, "Why the hell did he do that - and it's still worth a shot -"

Ali sighed, "he broke my laptop for the same reason he hit me and kicked me out -"

Rebel gaped, "Seriously?" he cocked his head and stared at her cheek, "Damn that looks painful."

"Hold up," Eric said, "What deadlines and internships are you talking about?" he asked.

Rebel glanced up at Eric, wondering why he was asking about the school stuff when his friend had just told them her dad hit her. Did they think it wasn't a big deal? "At Princeton-Plainsboro. Dr. House has interns this year. I applied weeks ago, but hell, I hope I get delegated to his department - especially after that lecture."

"Wait," Eric said, "You do Pre-med?"

Rebel was a little surprised at the question, "Yeah - at the top of my class to, since you're so curious..."

"I thought you were a jock!" Alice said, looking at him.

Rebel glared at her, "Just because I'm fast and know how to handle a ball don't mean I'm stupid y'know - so how about it?"he asked and turned back to Ali.

Ali hesitated, "I...I'll...okay...I suppose it's worth a shot..."

"What's worth a shot?" A whiny voice came from behind Rebel, "Taking a shot at my man?"

Ali nearly laughed out loud at the expression of excruciating pain that flooded Rebel's face. "Sorry, he not my type." Ali apologised. Not to mention she'd always had a feeling Rebel didn't swing that way.

"Christina - we're kind of having a conversation that requires an IQ over fifteen." Rebel said, only bothering to turn halfway around to face his girlfriend.

Ali caught Guns n' Roses reference and quietly sang; "Get in the ring, get in the ring,"

Christina huffed and walked away.

Rebel grinned, "Like Guns n' Roses?"

"Newly converted." Ali replied, "Boyfriend is giving me a catch-up on rock history. He feels I've been deprived of the finer points in life." She said with a fake haughtiness, her nose in the air.

"He's right - what's his name?"

"Rory," Ali replied.

"Seems like a great guy -I've gotta meet him sometime....wait...I think I've seen you with him - is he the guy..." Rebel gave her a look, "nah..." he said and got up. "Going over to the West Wing, so I gotta bounce - put some cooling cream on that thing. Works better than ice." He winked at her went along his way.

~*~

The four of them watched Rebel walk away. "Just changed her tee-shirt and jeans, uh? I'm sure that's why the most popular guy in school just blew off his girlfriend for her." Alice stated.

"Oh come off it!" Ali snapped, "We were at the same lecture yesterday, and we were the only two who figured out the diagnostic puzzles out of over a hundred people. Yeah, we got something in common. He hangs with jocks all day - most of them on failing grades. Maybe he just want to talk to someone with an IQ that matches his own for a change."

"Right. I'll believe that when you tell me your boyfriend proposed and you're having a kid!" Alice snarled.

Ali fumed, "In fact -" she showed her her hand, "He asked me last night - and we're having twins. As my best friend I wanted you to be their godmother, but I'm glad you decided to show your true face before that ever happened," she said and stood up, "I suppose you don't want to be my friend when I can stand on my own feet." she said and walked away, her head low, holding her tears back. She wasn't worth crying over. She had an application to write.

~*~

Cuddy looked at the files House had dropped in her desk moments before. "There is one missing," she replied flatly.

House shook his head, "They're idiots. I don't want them."

Cuddy scowled at him and opened the files, "Dan Whitney, Marion Harris and Alexander Cazosky." She blinked, "They're all pre-med." she looked up at him, "You have fully fledged doctors, Graduate Med students, and you pick pre-meds?"

House shrugged, "I had each and every single one of the applicants at the lecture. Only these three actually made an effort, gave suggestions and dared to speak up."

"What about the blond girl on the second row? She figured out your case." Cuddy said.

"She didn't apply - and I don't think you'd let me hire my stalker anyway."

Oh, so that was what she looked like now. She had grown up nicely. Cuddy nodded, "You're right. I would have transferred her to someone else," she said and closed the files, "I'll find you another intern -" she said sternly, ignoring his whine, "And you will teach her - Now get out, I have paperwork things to do."

House scrounged his nose up at the mention of paperwork and left the office.

As soon as the door closed, and House was out of sight, Cuddy opened the document she had been reading before he barged in. An Application for internship from Aliena Granger, along with a letter of apology for the delayed application. Cuddy shook her head. The girl was any teachers dream. Any mothers dream when she thought about it. Only down side was that she was House's stalker, but they seemed to be getting along just fine. And the only reason she'd stalked him was because she'd had spores that lowered her inhibitions. Any woman in her right mind found House attractive, and she couldn't really blame the girl for being attracted to males.

She'd have Wilson interview and place her.

* * *

A/N; sorry about the delayed update. I slept for 15 hours straight. That felt so good!!! Anyway, I was reading Nessaiya's She Is My Sin (read it, it's a good one!) and guess what? They got married and had twins...cool uh? I hope you noticed the sarcasm there.....I'm not jumping to any conclusions 'cause N is a nice lass. It just annoys me.....


	17. It's a sad sad dayAN

I'm really really sorry to disappoint everyone, but I've bad a major accident and I'm mega pissed.

We had some of our family over to visit this week and amongst them, my thirteen year old cousin. You can probably tell that by mentioning said cousin, said cousin has done something incredibly _stupid.  
_  
She borrowed my laptop while i was at lecture - of course, she couldn't use one of the other five computers in our house, she needed the pretty white one - and being the idiot she is managed to delete a my term paper - amongst other things I really liked having. In the grand mission of erasing all traces of her icky fingers on my precious favourite toy, the _clever_ little minx emptied the trash as well. If you're really interested, give me a shout and I'll tell the epic tale of how this was f**** possible.

Lucky for you, none of the casualties of this massacre of my private property was Scion or the notes i have made for upcoming chapters.

However, I do have a fifteen page essay on Geoffrey Chaucer I have to rewrite for next Thursday, so I will not be able to work on Scion until then. Unfortunately, I have also run out of pre-written chapters.

Clever as I am, I do still have my hand-written notes and the first version of the essay, but that still leaves me with ten unwritten and unedited pages. Hopefully I will still be alive at the end of next week and all ulcers remain not bleeding and migraines less than head splitting - no pun intended.

See you in a week!

**PS: I will replace this A/N with a chapter next time I update!!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N, it's short, but something. Things are crazy at work....

* * *

"When do you want to do this thing?" House asked as he stared thoughtfully at the young woman curled up on his couch.

"What thing?" Ali asked back, and licked the salt from her crisps off her singers.

"The wedding thing."

"The wedding thing?" Ali arched a brow, "any other woman would have decked you for calling it a 'wedding thing'."

"But you're not any other woman now are you," House grinned.

Ali snorted, "lucky for you mister." She sighed and turned around to face him, "it's either got to be really soon, or after the twins are here, cause I don't want to look like a whale."

House bit his lip and ran his fingertips along her upper arm, "then how about really soon?"

"How soon?"

"We could go this weekend - or on Friday, then take the weekend off."

"I won't grow any bigger by Friday," she grinned.

"I'd be worried if you did," House replied and pulled her in for a kiss. "So next weekend?"

Ali nodded, "I think that would be great," she said and bit her lip.

"But?" House asked, sensing hesitation in her voice.

Ali shook her head, "I just always though my mom and dad were going to be at my wedding...."

"I'm not inviting my parents, if that is any consolation," House joked. He was crap at comforting people, at least when their reason for being sad was a genuine one.

"It does actually..." she laughed, "It does help....parent-free wedding then? Who are you inviting?"

"Wilson - he's going to be my best man."

"You asked him already?" she asked, surprised.

House snorted and rolled his eyes, "I've been best man for all of his three weddings. He'll be mortally insulted if I didn't assume he'd do it. Plus, he is the best-friend too."

Ali nodded. That did make sense, "I think I just want my aunt there."

House frowned, "no friends?"

"Nope. I wanted Alice there, but she's been such a bitch lately, I don't want her marring my day."

"If she's been a good friend up to now, maybe she's just having a though time..." House suggested.

"I told her that my dad hit me..."

"And?"

"She said I shouldn't lie about things like that."

House arched a brow, "ah," he said in understanding.

Ali glanced up at him and nodded, "ah - Is Wilson Dr. James Wilson?"

"Yeah..why? You changing me in for a newer model?"

Ali snorted, "Hell no. I like the real deal. Those new toys break to easily - I applied for the internships for the students this summer."

House frowned, "you did? I didn't see your in the masses that was dumped in my office last week."

"I wouldn't have. I just applied on Monday. I was gonna do it last week, but then everything happened. Cuddy was kind enough to take my application into consideration, even though it was late. Wilson is apparently the one who is going to interview and place me."

"We don't normally interview interns..."House said thoughtfully.

"I know. She told me so, but everyone had already been picked and placed, so she wanted to make sure I got to be somewhere I would like it."

"She actually said that?" House replied in disbelief.

Ali chuckled, "Well, not exactly. It was more like 'where you can be productive,'

"That sounds more like her, so when is your interview?"

"First thing tomorrow morning...."

House sighed sadly, "crap, that means I actually have to be on time for once.


End file.
